Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn III
by Katie Legends
Summary: The Legends of the Chosen Ones is slowly coming to be and Beka Goldheart's journey into the region of Orre will be her greatest test yet, but will she overcome the challenges that await for her in this region as well as save the Pokemon World?
1. Unearthing a New Legend

Disclaimer Notes: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/ The Pokemon Company

Disclaimer Notes: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/ The Pokemon Company. I do however own Beka Goldheart, Team Sky, several OCs, and my ideas for writing this fanfic. I welcome all back to the third installment of my fanfic series and I hope you all enjoy what is to come from this story. As stated before, and I will state it again: **I will not be accepting anymore OCs for my story.** With that said, let us continue on with the series with:

**Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn III**

_Within a universe parallel to ours, is the world of Pokemon: a wondrous and adventurous universe where humans and amazing creatures called Pokemon live and thrive together on Earth. Here, humans and Pokemon have coexisted with one another ever since time began, living and experiencing the gift of life within the world. Some humans have even made it their life-long dream to become Pokemon trainers in order to better understand these amazing creatures as well as to build strong, ever-lasting bonds with them to better understand them, nature, and life itself. Those who become trainers thrive to become Pokemon Masters, while others become breeders, coordinators, gym leaders, train under one specialty of Pokemon element, or just wanting to make friends. However, as the saying goes, where there is light there is darkness. Some people have used Pokemon for their own selfish bidding in order to gain wealth, power, and control of what this world has to offer. Some people have even gone as far as to disturbing balances of nature to gain what they desire and there are still those out there who wish to make it so. As the legends have told of consequences and predictions of what the future lies ahead, there are still some legends that are still left to be unearthed by the eyes and ears of mankind, and one such legend is about to begin to unravel and change the Pokemon World as we know it: The Legend of the Chosen Ones._

Unearthing a New Legend

Within the heart of Hoenn, where the ancient peak of Mt. Pyre sits within the ocean and a thick layer of fog, there is evil a foot. Deep underground within the sacred burial grounds of this mountain rings the sound of picks, drills, jackhammers, and grunting labor. The tunnel ways, undetected from above the ground, are dimmed by lanterns as an illegal excavation under the scared mound has gone underway; for the past few months it has and it is getting closer to something. For those working in the dark and damp tunnel ways, it is a constant change of temperature, the threats of hitting pockets of poisonous gas embedded within the earth, and the flare of tempers are always present. Up head within a pocketed out area of the tunnel are two female miners as they dig away at the main excavation site, seeking out a so called "treasure" that their superior officers have told onto them. They wear thick brown and very dirty clothing consisting of mining suits that bear a strange green **S **symbol that looked like a dragon, indicating that they are in fact members of a notorious group that have for over a year seek out into controlling the sky and eventually the entire Pokemon world: Team Sky.

One of the female miners lets out a grunt and throws her weight with a pick into a heavy rock. The rock cracked upon impact and the miner left the embedded pick in the rock so she could wipe her sweaty yet dirty brow. She then pulled out a canteen and began drinking some water from it, replenishing herself and her thirst. The other miner stopped for a moment and glared at her as she pulls on her down jacket to keep warm and calm her shivering.

"Maria, how can you possibly be hot?!" snapped the miner, "It's like a freezer in here!" The miner then stabbed a shovel into the hard earth as the miner Maria turned to look at her.

"Well Laura," Maria spoke, "given that I have carried around a heavy pick and stabbing away at some thick rock will make me quite hot. Besides, I'm wearing long sleeves as well." Maria then went to pick up her pick once more and beat at the hard rock again. As she did so, she picked up a few mutters under Laura's breath; complaints being the main issue as Laura continued to dig. "What's that Laura? You want me to put gravel down your pants?" asked Maria with a smirk and she reached down to pick up a handful of dirt in her gloved hands.

"If you even _try_, I'll swat you with this thing," threatened Laura as she brandished the shovel she was holding like some sort of club. Maria merely laughed.

"You look like a Cubone with that shovel flailing around in your hands," said Maria. Laura groaned as she went back to digging at her spot in the tunnel.

"I hate this place," Laura groaned, "Whose brilliant idea was this, anyway?"

"I believe this is all Miss. Zoey's doing," replied Maria, "If I'm not mistaken."

"If it wasn't for the fact that she's got all those men up in the airbase wrapped around her finger, I'd-" spoke Laura, but then stopped mid sentence when she suddenly hit a large rock, "Oh curse it! Maria, mind if I borrow that pickaxe?"

"Sure, here you go," said Maria as she handed Laura her pickaxe and spoke out her opinion, "Well, she sends those buffoons out on those bizarre missions and most of them, if I'm not mistaken, come back with bruises or broken bones…quite humorous eh?"

"I just hope that nothing like that ever happens to me…" spoke Laura as she finished work on the pickaxe and began clearing away the earth around the rock. She then stopped suddenly when she noticed something about the rock. "Hey Maria, doesn't this rock look a bit too…I dunno, even?" She then picked up the strange rectangular shaped rock in her gloved hands, "It looks like a brick."

"Yeah, and…hey!" exclaimed Maria as she pointed to some strange markings on the side of the brick, "Look, writing!"

"Odd," said Laura as she bent down to begin clearing away some more dirt, revealing more bricks.

"Say," said Maria, "looks like we unearthed something more than just dirt."

"Yeah," nodded Laura, "Um, should we tell them about this or will the guy in charge of this expedition just steal all the credit for himself?"

"Well duh!" said Maria with a giggle in her voice, "We should take the credit silly!" Laura pressed on a mischievous smile.

"Let's clear everything so he can't take all the credit with good ol' fashioned elbow grease!" said Laura.

"But, what if there is more here?" asked Maria, looking around a bit and wondering how they would collect if everything was too much for them.

"All the more reason!" exclaimed Laura as her grin widened, "C'mon and see if you can convince one of those beefy Machoke wandering around to help us some. If we dig up something good…" As Laura proceeded to dig more into the bricks, something suddenly flashed for a moment and Laura felt the pick in her hands fly out of her hands. The force of whatever the pick had hit caused the tool flying back and protruded into the opposing wall of the tunnel. Laura fell backwards and clutched her chest, breathing heavily as her eyes widened in shock to what had happened. "Augh!" she yelled, "What just happened?!"

"Laura!" exclaimed Maria as she rushed to her partner's side, "Are you alright?!"

"The axe…" spoke Laura in a startled tone, "…It kinda…Flew?" After she spoke, the two suddenly saw what appeared to be a ring-like symbol glow from the rock wall and then the cavern began to rumble. "Aaaah!" screamed Laura as she rolled onto her stomach and held down her hard hat. Maria followed suit with Laura and the two braced themselves as large amounts of dirt and matter fell all around them. After what seemed like forever, the rumbling stopped and the heavy amounts of dirt settled down; causing them to look up and see the dig supervisor and a few other workers approaching them.

"S-S-Sir!" sat up Maria as she saw the others coming. Laura stood up shakily, having a very pale look to her face in which she could faint in any given moment. As the two girls looked behind them to see what was causing the others to gape in wonder, they too were surprised at what they saw. They saw they unearthed a giant door way with various ancient textural designs carved into it, with one interesting aspect being a Rayquaza symbol that seemed to be deformed and housed within a shield-like symbol that resembled the ring of Arceus. There was a brief silence as everyone tried to take in what had happened, but then the supervisor broke the silence.

"Um, um…someone call Miss. Zoey! Tell her that we think we found it!"

"Yes sir!" came a call from behind the group as a worker ran back the way they came. The supervisor then turned to the two workers.

"And you two girls, well…Congratulations!" he spoke, "You've found the 'treasure' that we've been searching for!"

"This is the 'treasure'?" asked Maria as she looked at the door as Laura looked over the arch a bit.

"Should we explore it some, or do we wait for Miss. Zoey?" asked Laura.

"Well," said the supervisor, "there is a certain 'key' that we need to access the door and Miss. Zoey has a sample of the key to access it."

"Oh," said Laura as she leaned against the door, rubbing against some sort of red dust that was accumulating over it and then examined it with her gloves, "Huh, what's this crud?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that's mercury oxide," spoke the supervisor, "It's good that you're wearing gloves right now, but…if that stuff touches your skin, you're dead."

"Wow," spoke Maria to Laura, although she was now keeping her distance away from her, "first we survive a rock slide and now the oxide Laura; you're quite lucky."

Laura looked at her thick gloves as if they were a lethal weapon, but then she suddenly collapsed and minor chaos ensued. As some of the members kept their distant away from the collapsed miner, several men in hazmat suits quickly took Laura onto a stretcher out of the cavern way as to make sure she wouldn't be obtained to mercury poison.

Several hours later, after the ordeal and clearing the area of any other danger, two more figures came into the tunnel and made their way to the doorway. The leader of Team Sky, Zoey, was a woman in her twenties with long black hair and deep set violet eyes as she wore the leader's attire of Team Sky: being a thick aviator's jacket with a golden **S **emblem sewn onto the chest, a long skirt, high heeled boots, and aviator hat with goggles. The second person following behind her was second-in-command Libra, a young man in his twenties as well with black hair protruding from an aviator hat, piercing green eyes, and wore as well a thick aviator jacket, pants, and thick boots to his attire. Along with the two leaders were the duo Team Sky Elite Spies of the group: Chris and Marcus. Chris had white hair with deep brown eyes as Marcus had maroon colored hair in wing-like projections and green eyes, but they both wore blazer-like uniforms that bared their team's symbol. As Zoey approached the door, Libra immediately grabbed her hand before she reached out to place her hand on the door.

"I got a report about a minute ago that one of the workers was nearly poisoned," Libra spoke, "You might want to put on a pair of gloves before opening the door."

"Of course," said Zoey as she slipped on a pair of thick black gloves over her hands, "and now, for us to enter into that door…" A dark smirk crept onto her red lips as she pulled out a microscopic sample dish with some strands of red colored hair; causing the members to wonder what she was doing and why was there hair in that dish. Zoey pulled out the hair and placed then in a shallow bowl that was sticking out of the door, causing the hair to suddenly erupt and be consumed in a flash of bright green flames. Once the embers died down, the ancient door began to creak open and fully expose its contents to the group before it. With the aid of flashlights, the group saw that the inside of the room is revealed to be an ancient burial chamber with nothing but an Egyptian-like coffin before them, showing that the same design of a disfigured Rayquaza emblem on the chest of the tomb as well as a warning written in an ancient text on the coffin; being more complicated to decipher than the easily recognizable Unown script. Zoey seemed thrilled into finding the sarcophagus, but Libra on the other hand didn't share the same enthusiasm as she is. Something in the air was making him feel tense inside, his heart racing in worry as he looked at the coffin before him. He seemed it was wrong to be here, it was not a place of good but of evil.

"Is there a translator here?" asked Zoey as she looked over the coffin with care as to not touch it so soon, "This language isn't Unown and I can't read it."

"It's Sevii ma'am," spoke Libra as he recognized the text, making Zoey smile with pleasure.

"Well now, care to tell me what it says?" she asked. Libra sighed.

"Well, some of this writing is very old, but…it appears to be a warning…saying: 'Beware of the one whose scales are darker than night…whose deadly light will burn the lands of this world…may the Dark One's child remain as stone for all eternity, until Time and Space freeze to the Original One's hand…' Ma'am, I don't feel we should mess around with this-"

"Come now Libra," spoke Zoey with a dark smile, "this is just a silly prophecy that is meant for those opposed to our cause. After all, _he _will be most happy that we found our secret tool into capturing Rayquaza and that Emerald brat. Now, see if we can get a team in here to remove this coffin back up to the airbase and make it quick!"

Libra slowly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Zoey then turned to make her way out, but not before calling out in her powerful voice an order: "Everyone! Get inside that room and get that coffin out of there and into the base…NOW!!" Everyone present sprang to her words, fitting on some more protective clothing and readying to get the coffin ready to be shipped to the airbase. As most of the members did so, Zoey nodded for Libra, Chris, and Marcus to follow her back up. "Now…let us return to the base and celebrate."

"At two-thirty in the morning?" asked Libra, hiding how tired he was from Zoey's view. Zoey laughed at his response.

"That got you awake I see," she spoke as they continue on up toward the surface. Libra gave another nod; clearly he was not amused at her antics. "Good," Zoey continued, "I have several errands I need you to give out and attend to." Yes, Libra was not amused at all by his leader's words.

'Eh-gads woman!! I've been up for the past two days! I'm not awake enough for work right now!!' Libra's mind was screaming at the top of its lungs as if trying to mentally drill a penetrable psychic message into Zoey's brain.

"Now chop-chop Libra!" stated Zoey as she clapped her hands, "We got a huge mission to fulfill!"

Libra gave a small sigh and a nod to his leader. As he radio in for some Xatus to be brought into the grounds to begin a teleportation ring to the airbase, Zoey began to walk back up out of the tunnel ways and back to her ship with a dark smirk on her face. 'So Dark Rayquaza,' Zoey thought, 'Are you appeased?'

From within the deepest reaches of her mind, a dark hissing laughter of happiness filled. _Yes. Yes I am,_ the voice spoke.

'Good,' she thought, I would be glad you would be…and I was lucky enough to grab some hair samples from the Emerald. If I hadn't the last time we met, I wouldn't have been able to bypass Arceus' shield.'

_I will,_ spoke Dark Rayquaza, _as you have considered by me, to regenerate and revive the one you have found. It will take approximately four of your months, and it would be wise not to disturb me._

'Very well,' thought Zoey with a soft nod of her head, 'I understand and do not worry, with SkyGOD fully at their capability and more new, yet interesting members to have joined Team Sky, I will have no use to use you unless the Legendary of the Sky were to show up itself.'

_No!_ Dark Rayquaza growled, _If I cannot fully concentrate on rebuilding the body, she will cease to be perfection! As for your pitiful machine-fliers, they will have to take on the responsibility of defeating my enemy for me._

'Understood Dark One,' thought Zoey, I will make sure that you will not be disturbed as you revive our greatest weapon against the little brat Emerald.' Zoey clenched her fists in anger as she heard a soft, mutual grunt pass through her mind, 'For nearly a year…she has caused me nothing but grief and she must pay for what she has done to not only hurt me, but to my sister Samantha as well.'

She soon reached her destination and successfully, and without detection, made her way back to the airship of Team Sky. After a few hours and the Xatus successfully in place to transport the coffin, Libra observed his surroundings to make sure everything was ready to go back to the airship. "Is everything ready to go?" he asked Maria, who was currently beside him looking over last minute preparations.

"Yes sir," said Maria, with a rather worn out look on her face. Libra nodded.

"Good," he spoke, "then prepare the Xatus for the teleport and then leave as soon as word that the coffin is onboard the ship." Maria gave Libra a salute, although it was exhaustedly, and then began to give the order to begin the teleportation. Libra sighed in a tired manner and began to exit out of the cavern as well, mumbling to himself as he treaded up toward the surface: "I need some rest…" As he emerged from the undetected entrance, which was actually a secret base made near the shoreline to Mt. Pyre, he began to tread up to a helicopter that was readying to depart and clambered up into the back to settle in. A Sky pilot looked behind him in surprise to see the second-in-command in the back of the helicopter, but after noting the extremely tired look on his face, he knew that he wanted nothing more than to go back to the airbase. Chris and Marcus, who were not far behind him, also clambered up into the helicopter and readied as well to go back to the base too. After everyone was on board, the helicopter gain power and lifted off from the ground to prepare the journey back to the airbase with Libra pressing his head against a window in helicopter's passenger side of the craft. Libra began to notice that the sun was beginning to rise off in the east; a sign which hours had flown by him. "Pretty sunrise, eh?" asked Libra drowsily.

Chris noticed his twin brother Marcus was happily dozing in dreamland and flopped on his shoulder. "Yeah I-ugh," muttered Chris as he shoved Marcus away to face fault onto the floor of the helicopter to sleep on, "I guess so."

"And just think," said Libra as he continued to look at the new day approaching, "This is a sign, for things to come anew…" However, instead of feeling happy of what had transpired, he couldn't help but think that this was a really, really bad mistake that they had all made.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up next chapter, we reintroduce our heroine and how she is doing in her journeys, as well as meet up with two new friends and a new enemy who is one of the many new Team Sky enemies to come in this series…


	2. A New Journey Begins

A New Journey Begins

_Four Months Later…_

            "Now come at me with Sky Uppercut Blaziken!" yelled out the cries of a trainer toward her Pokemon named Blaziken. 

The creature, standing well over six feet tall with a fire bird-fighting complexion in which having red and yellow feathers shrouded over his body, long cream colored feathers that fell back into a jet-like hair style, gray powerful claws, and piercing yellow and blue eyes, came after his trainer with a powerful rush.  The girl, an eighteen-year-old with natural red hair, bright hazel eyes, and wearing a simple white and green trainer's attire, held up her arms in a defensive pose which was covered in thick padding in which one could say looked like sparing pads used by fighters.  Blaziken got up to her and seeing an opening, he went for it as he threw up his now glowing fists toward her.  Seeing this, the girl quickly blocked the punch delivered by Blaziken, but she left another opening viable for the Fire/Fighting Element.  Blaziken rose up his free claw and, now in coated with another glow of light, swung it down to hit the girl.  The girl however caught sight of it and threw up her right arm to block the punch, only for her to lose her footing on the ground and to crash onto her hands and knees.  Blaziken stopped his attack and knelt down to her to make sure she was alright.  The girl looked back up and with a smile pressed on her face, she said:  "Wow!  You've gotten better in your strength Blaziken, I'm glad."

A smile crept on the fire bird's face and went to help his trainer up to her feet.  After helping her up, the two made honorary bows to end their spare and show respect to one another.  However, their moment of good sportsmanship soon came to an end when two blasts of air penetrated between them and forced them to pose themselves for another fight.  The two backed into each others backs and began surveying the environment around them, seeing nothing but the woods surrounding them in their training spot.  Suddenly, Blaziken leapt up into the air and with his claws covered in a shroud of dark light, began slashing the air around him; causing him to hit two things that were right next to him and were appearing to be shrouded in some kind of invisible veil.  After striking the two objects, Blazkien landed on the ground upon one knee as his arms crossed in preparation of another strike as the two invisible forms began to materialize side by side of Blaziken and ready to strike as well.  The two creatures, being Dragon/Psychic Elements, resembled avian-like dragons with one being well over six feet tall with blue and white feathers, a red triangular design on his chest, and piercing red eyes and the other being much smaller with red and white feathers, a blue triangle design on her chest, and bright yellow eyes.  They both also had massive glider-like wings that helped them to levitate above the ground, circular appendages on their chests, and feather crests on the sides of their heads.  The trio's stand off lasted for only a brief moment as they suddenly perked to the noise of hands clapping.  They turned to see the girl was smiling to them as she applauded to them.

"Great job guys," she spoke, "Blaziken: you're doing much better on defending against sneak attacks and Latios, Latias: you both have done so much to help us out in our training."

The two dragons, seeming to smile at the compliment, glided over to the trainer and began rubbing against her in a gentle manner that caused her to laugh softly as she petted them.  Her name was Beka Goldheart, a trainer from Hoenn who was now currently hiding away within the southern most area of the region known as Southern Island as she continues to train her Pokemon in order to build up not only her team's power, but to help build up her strength as well in order to help defend herself from Team Sky. Being on the island, isolated from the world, Beka and her Pokemon were helped out by the Pokemon inhabitants of the island to help them in their training; mostly by the Eon twins, and they were thankful for the extra help on their training.  Since no other humans live on the island, Beka allowed her Pokemon to be free from their Pokeballs' contents and allowed to train and roam free on the island to do whatever they wanted.   However, there was going to be more people coming to this island and they're slowly approaching…

0o0o0o0o0o0

            "So are you sure this is it?" asked one of the girls as she held up a ticket to her eyes that aimed at the horizon and showed an image of an island appearing through a transparent mess on the ticket.

            "Why else would an island hide?" another girl spoke as she steered their motor boat forward toward a direction where no island was in sight, "It has to be Southern Island."

            The girl who was holding the ticket glanced over at her traveling companion concerned.  She was no older than fourteen years of age with red hair that was pulled into two bun hair styles, wore a pair of glasses over her green eyes, and wore a high collar, green shrug jacket over a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers.  "Are you sure about this Star?" asked the girl.

            "Of course I am Kate, why would I doubt it?" the other girl spoke.  She appeared to be around eighteen years of age with sandy tan and blond hair in which one part covered over the side of her face, blue eyes, and wore an attire consisting of a black sleeveless hoodie with a pink star screen on the chest, black jeans, and sneakers as well as wearing a pair of black gloves that stretched up to her shoulders and became padded in a thick, but light, material.  A strange Pokeball also worn around her neck that was black and had green and orange outline designs on the exterior. 

            "Well," said Kate as she looked up ahead uncertainly, "I don't see anything and what if this Eon Ticket really is a fake and someone is tricking us?"

            Star closed her eyes for a moment as if sensing something up ahead and shook her head.  "No, it is real.  We are close.  It's best you sit down now."

            "Wha-?" asked Kate, but then suddenly felt herself fall onto the boat's deck as it rocked heavily in the water, "What happened?!"

            "Pi-ka-chu!"  came a high pitched voiced that made Kate turn to see herself looking at an Electric Element that looked like a small yellow mouse with long, black-tipped ears, red cheeks, a thunderbolt shaped tail that was heart shaped at the tip, and deep green eyes that shown in the sunlight.

            "Hey Ireland," Kate spoke as she sat up, "I'm okay."

            Kate suddenly saw another creature instantly appear next to Ireland from thin air, looking like a purple spirit of some kind with a hat-shaped head, a long flowly body, red jewels around her neck, lavender colorations on parts of her ghostly form, and golden-red eyes that looked on in concern as well.  "Mis-mag-ius?" the Ghost Element asked.

            "She's alright Mismagius," said Star with a nod, "Nothing to worry about."

            Mismagius nodded and floated back to levitate next to her trainer and seemed to whisper something into Star's ear.  Star nodded and looked at Kate to say:  "Mismagius just informed me we've just passed through the island's protection veil and that's why we felt that impact."

            "At least we see the island now…" said Kate slowly as Ireland hopped on her shoulder and gazed out with her trainer to see a tropical island was now coming closer into view, being a few miles away. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

            Latios lifted his head up to the sky, as if sensing something strange entering toward the island.  Beka, who was preparing lunch for her and the Pokemon, looked up from the fire where she was cooking from and saw Latios.  "Latios, what's wrong?" Beka asked.

            Latias also went over to her brother and asked in concern what was he sensing.  Latios said something to his sister and then took off quickly into the forest as Latias called out concerned.  Beka stood up and watched as Latios left.  "I don't like what I'm sensing…" Beka spoke as she turned to her other Pokemon who were lounging around the campsite after their training.  They seemed concerned at what was happening and looked at their trainer in question.  Her other team members consisted of a Flygon; a Ground/Dragon Element that looked like a dragonfly-dragon hybrid with green scales, a long green patterned tail that ended in a fan, massive diamond-shaped wings, antenna, and red dome lens that covered his dark eyes; a Salamence; a Dragon/Flying Element that looked like a Western dragon covered and blue scales, narrow black eyes, a grey underbelly, and massive red wings; a Milotic; a Water Element that was a serpentine creature with smooth peach skin that ended in pink, blue, and black scales and a fan-like tail, long hair-like fins on her head, and majestic red eyes; an Absol; a Dark Element that looked like a canine with a black face, massive white fur covering its body, sharpened features of a scythe on the side of its head, claws, and tail, and deep red eyes; and a Dragonair; another Dragon Element that was serpentine with blue and white scales covering her body, a small horn on her forehead, a pair of small wings on the sides of her head, crystal jewels on her chest and tail, and glisten deep violet eyes. 

            "You guys stay here," said Beka as Blaziken, now standing by her side, offered his assistance to her.  Beka nodded and the two took off after Latios as did Latias.

0o0o0o0o0o0

            After pulling up and tying the boat up at a series of rocks, Kate and Star along with their Pokemon trekked onto the sands of the beach and began observing the place.  Kate looked around in excitement as Star seemed to quietly gaze the area around. 

            "Wow!  What an amazing sanctuary!" spoke Kate, "It's so amazing that no humans have touched this place!"

            "Actually," said Star as she closed her eyes as if sensing something, "there has been, but they didn't make it to the island…a ship had sunk around the waters of this island and the spirits of the dead sailors are roaming this beach in an eternity of limbo…"

            "What…?" asked Kate, kind of being creep out by Star and her ghost story, "Come on Star, quit talking about stuff like that!  You know I hate ghost stories!"

            "Oh really?" asked Star as she glanced at Kate in which caused a chill to go down the young trainer's spine, "I can sense them…they are awaiting for their Judgment…they are trying to leave this realm and of course, they may decide to leave by taking over a body of a soul…someone so young and innocent…"

            "AAAHHH!!" screamed Kate as she suddenly felt something covering her eyes and clung to her head.  She then suddenly felt the something lift off her head and to see that is was just Mismagius glomping over Kate's eyes from behind and causing Star to laugh at the now petrified Kate.

            "I was just kidding Kate," Star laughed and winked, "but what do you think of my newest ghost story?"

            "That was a cheap trick to pull on a friend Star!" yelled Kate as she accusingly pointed her finger at her, "You know I hate those stories and you being a shrine priestess from Ecruteak won't make it any scarier!"

            Star waved her hand at Kate for her to calm down.  "Relax, I know, but you got to have a bit more excitement in your life you know.  There's much more to this world than the senses can-"  Star suddenly stopped and looked up in the air as if she sensing something.  Kate growled as Star closed her eyes.

            "Quit playing that trick again!" yelled Kate, "It won't work-"

            "Get down!!" yelled Star and tackled Kate onto the ground as a massive blast of light streaked over head of the girls and hit the ocean water; causing a massive burst of water to explode from the shoreline.

            Star got off of Kate as Kate looked out onto the water in fright.  "What was that?!"  she yelled.

            "Mismagius, use Shadow Ball!"  yelled out Star.  Mismagius opened her mouth and shot out a sphere of purplish-black light that slammed in the direction from where the blast came from.  Star for a moment caught something appearing and then disappearing as the Shadow Ball hit the ground and missed the target.  'Was that…?' thought Star, but soon stopped her trail of thought as Mismagius seemed to be hit by something before her.  "Mismagius, Astonish!"  Mismagius slammed herself into something before her and caused the creature to reappear and flinch back due to the attack.  The girls gasped at the creature and they easily recognized it.

            "A Latios!" exclaimed Kate, but gasped when Latios opened his mouth to unleash a green pulse of light from his mouth, "That's Dragon Pulse!"

            "Mismagius, Shadow Ball!"  called out Star.  Mismagius unleashed another Shadow Ball attack that made contact with Dragon Pulse and the two attacks exploded upon contact.  "Now go in and Astonish again!"  Mismagius flew into the smoke filled medium and the sound of a cry of pain filled the air as Latios was sent skidding across the sands and flinched more to the attack.  Star saw her chance to strike: "Mismagius, use Dark Pulse now!"  Mismagius opened her mouth and unleashed a black sphere of light toward Latios as the Dragon/Psychic Element tried to recover from flinching.  The attack, however, was destroyed as something red blurred in front of Latios and a stream of fire incinerated the attack from making contact with the Legendary.  The girls gasped as they saw a very muscular and large Blaziken posed before Latios in a protection position and eyed at them to leave.

            "Wow, that Blaziken is protecting Latios!" exclaimed Kate, "How amazing is that?!"

            "Something about that Blaziken seems odd," said Star, as she closed her eyes for a moment, "As if…someone is here…"

            "Hey!  Leave Latios alone!" came Beka's voice as the trainer leapt from a ledge that made it onto the beach and got beside Blaziken.  Latias quickly went to her brother's side to check on him and rub her beak against his head.  Latios gently rubbed back against his sister as Beka and Blaziken looked ready for a fight against the two trainers.

            "Interesting," said Star as she looked at Beka, "So you've bonded with these two Legendaries."

            "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" demanded Beka.

            Kate held up her arms in response.  "Hey!  Calm down!  We didn't come here to steal them if that's what you're think-"

            "WAAHH!!  I can't see anything!" yelled Beka as her vision when black.  Kate stared in a blank matter as Mismagius had glomped onto Beka's head and was enjoying scaring the trainer.  Star let off a small laugh.

            "Mismagius really likes you," Star spoke, "She's just saying 'hello' by that head glomp."

            Beka soon relaxed when Mismagius levitated off of her head and seemed to nod to her in a friendly manner.  Beka smiled softly at the ghost and then turned to the girls as Blaziken and the Eon Legendaries surrounded her.  "So, what brings you two to the island?"

            "Well, we came here in rumors about there being the Eon Legendaries," said Kate, "We weren't trying to capture them, but try to stop some people who were coming for them."

            "Like who?" asked Beka.

            "That, I'm uncertain," said Kate with a concerned look, "you see-" She was suddenly cut short of her sentence when her stomach began gurgling for food and she held in her stomach, "Aww, I'm hungry.  I knew I should have had breakfast this morning."  Star and Mismagius sighed at Kate's behavior while Beka merely smiled.

            "Well, I have something cooking back at my campsite if you would all like to join me for lunch," Beka offered.

            Kate perk to her words as Star nodded with a small smile.  "That would be great, thank you," Star said.  As the girls and the Pokemon headed back to the campsite, Star spoke up to Beka with:  "You know, we never formally introduced ourselves.  Well, I'm Catherine Skyler from Ecruteak City; but you can call me Star for short if you wish."

            "And I'm Kate Starler from Fortree City," Kate spoke with a giggle, and then looked to her shoulder, "and this Ireland, my Pikachu."

            "Pi-ka-chu!" Ireland chimed from her shoulder.

            "She's quite an adorable Pikachu," said Beka, "I've never seen a Pikachu with green eyes before."

            "Yeah, she was born that way," said Kate, "but there's nothing wrong with it."

            Beka nodded.  "Yeah, and I'm Beka Goldheart, nice to meet you guys."  Kate and Star froze in their tracks at hearing her name, causing Beka to stop as well.  "Is something wrong?"

            "You're _the _Beka Goldheart?" asked Kate, "The one that Team Sky has been pursuing?"

            "Well, it would explain why she knows their name," spoke Star.

            Beka looked down for a moment and then nodded.  "Yeah, that's me alright."

            Star closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again.  "Yes, you share a deep bond with the Legendary of the Sky: Rayquaza."  Beka looked at her surprised as Star waved her hand at her again, "Relax, it's something that I've been able to do when I was little and it's built up ever since I've studied under the elders and become a shrine priestess at the Tin Tower in Ecruteak." 

            "Wow, that's amazing," said Beka.

            "Well, enough bragging about me," spoke Star with a smile, "Let's go and enjoy that meal you were talking about, shall we?"

            "Oh sure," said Beka with a warm smile, "Right this way."

0o0o0o0o0o0

            "So are you sure that their boat went through it?" asked a female figure who was standing at the front of her boat, which looked like a pharaoh's sailboat from Ancient Egypt, as they sailed after the motor boat.

            "Affirmative ma'am," spoke a Team Sky Grunt as he went over their latest calculations on a laptop in his arms, "How shall be proceed Ms. Hathor?"

            The female figure, who looked to be somewhere in her thirties with long brown hair that consisted of two long bangs resting over her shoulders and encased in golden bindings, blazing red-orange eyes that were surrounded by green eye liner, full red lips, and wearing a strange Egyptian like dress with a Rayquaza emblem sash around her waist, golden bracelets on her arms, high heeled gold sandals, and a choker collar with Team Sky's emblem around her neck; turned to the Grunt with a dark smirk on her face.  "We'll evade the beach of course and find what we need.  Those two brats will lead us to the Eon twins before anyone else."

            "Yes Ms. Hathor," the Grunt nodded again and prepared more calculations on his laptop.

0o0o0o0o0o0

            Enjoying their meals in the warm sun, the three girls conversated as Beka's Pokemon relaxed in the warm weather.  "Wow, your Pokemon are amazing Beka," spoke Kate with a smile as she saw Beka's Pokemon nearby, "They look so powerful and well trained."

            "Thanks," said Beka with a soft blush of modesty, "I guess being here on this island for four months with other wild Pokemon, along with Latios and Latias, have helped us out.  I was surprised too when the Pokemon here even helped out with our training."

            Kate nodded as Star looked over to see Mismagius and Ireland playing tag with Latias.  "At least it is peaceful here," Star spoke.

            "So this is where you have been all this time, haven't you?" asked Kate to Beka, "There was a news report going around that you suddenly vanished at the Battle Frontier after Team Sky attacked the island.  I'm guessing that's why you had to flee huh?"

            "That and…something else," said Beka as she looked down at her mug of hot tea in her hand:  remembering the heartbreak and pressure she faced back at the island between Steven and Edgar.  True, she was changing into a more independent and confident person, but that memory seemed to come back and haunt her from time to time as well as pressure into her heart.  She had to live with the pain, but she swore never to give her heart to anyone until she felt the time was right.  A small tear tickled down her face that caused Kate and Star to look at her concerned. 

            "Beka, are you okay?" asked Kate.

            "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Beka as she quickly brushed her hand against her face to dry away the teardrop. 

            Just then, a sound of a Pokeball begin opened caused Beka to look up and see a small beam of white light expelling from a Pokeball on Star's belt.  From the light materialized a small Pokemon that looked like a small golden bell with red and white antenna that looked like ribbon on its head.  "Ching-ling!" the tiny Pokemon called out it a ringing voice.  Star smiled.

            "Hello Chingling, had a nice nap?"  The Pokemon nodded as Beka looked at it in curiosity.

            "I take it you've never seen a Chingling before, have you Beka?" asked Kate.

            Beka shook her head.  "Never, except in a book on Sinnoh Pokemon that a friend gave me," said Beka as she began approaching it to look at it better.  Seeing her coming, Chingling gently held onto Star's leg and shrank away behind it, holding a worried look on its face.  "Aww, poor thing is scared," said Beka.  Star sighed as she closed her eyes.

            "I would suggest covering your ears now…" Star spoke.

            "Huh?" asked Beka, "how come-"

            "CHIIIIIIING-LIIIIIING!!" screamed out Chingling in terror, crying out massively in fright.  Beka was literally blown back from the sound blast as Chingling began wailing wildly.  Blaziken easily caught his trainer back, but had to cover his head to block out the noise, as did Beka's other Pokemon, Kate, Ireland, Latias, Latios, and the other Pokemon surrounding them.  Star and Mismagius seemed to be use to the massive crying as they were pretty calm about the situation and Star went to pick up Chingling and gently rock her to calm her down.  Chingling soon stopped crying and wailing, resting against Star as the trainer rocked her to sleep.  The others uncovered their heads and looked at the tiny Pokemon in awe in what power it had in its cry.  Star looked up at them and saw their head's uncovered.

            "And that, was Chingling's Uproar," spoke Star to Beka.

            "Yeah, not the best thing to do is to startle Chingling like that," spoke Kate to Beka.

            "That Uproar was amazing," spoke Beka with a smile, "You're Chingling is amazing Star!"

            Star quietly recalled Chingling back into her Pokeball and placed it back on her belt.  "Thank you," she spoke, "but it is still a pretty young Pokemon that I had recently got on my team."

            "Still, you got to admit," said Kate, "Chingling is quite the character.  I remember getting close her too the first time:  blew me and Ireland both a good few feet."

            "Pi-ka-chu," spoke Ireland as she now stood by Kate and drooped her ears in embarrassment. 

            Beka smiled at the group, but then perked up to a noise that was being heard from behind them and yelled out: "Get down!"  The group forcefully did so as streams of air sliced overhead as if an ambush was occurring.  The group turned around to see who had done that and as they did so, Beka notice Star's face was turning into a very angry expression.

            "You!" exclaimed Star as she glared down at the woman figure named Hathor as a large Normal/Flying Element Pokemon landed beside her; looking like a giant bird with tan and cream feathers, a massive plumage of red and gold feathers flowing down its back, red tail feathers, and black markings around its narrowed dark eyes.  Hathor merely chuckled and stroke the large bird's head.

            "Come now Skyler," smirked Hathor, "is that anyway to treat guests?"

            'Who is this woman?' thought Beka as she looked her over but then gasped when she saw a familiar **S **emblem Hathor's neck, 'No, it's can't be…'

            Hathor scanned over to see Beka and her smirk grew wider.  "Well, well, isn't this an unexpected surprise.  The Emerald of Hoenn herself is here as well!"  As she said this, Beka noticed several Team Sky members coming up beside Hathor and narrowing their sights on their target.  "Surround them boys!" spoke Hathor and soon a series of Grunts surrounded the girls.  Beka noticed her Pokemon beginning to advance toward the Grunts with threatening demeanors, seeing their trainer in trouble and attempting to put the Grunts in their place.  The Grunts seemed a bit nervous at the massive Pokemon coming toward them.

            "B-Boss…" muttered a Grunt as he was slowly being over towered by Blaziken.  Hathor remained calm and slowly pulled out a strange harp-like instrument in which the frame was made of gold and crafted into a strange U-shaped design that looked like a pair of curved horns with a sun disk embedded on the crest.  With a swift movement of her fingers, Hathor played out an eerie tune upon the strings of the harp that caused Beka's Pokemon to go into a moment of shock before they all collapsed onto ground unconscious.  Ireland also went down with them, but Mismagius seemed to be the only one awake and resisting the harp's song. 

            "Guys!  Oh no!" gasped Beka as she tried to reach her Pokemon, but couldn't as the Grunts kept her in the circle. 

            "Ireland!" exclaimed Kate as she caught the electric mouse Pokemon from falling off her shoulder.  She then turned to Star.  "Star, what happened?!"

            "Hathor has used her Perish Song harp to knock out your guys Pokemon," said Star and then looked at Mismagius, "Mismagius, however, has built up immunity to it after the last several times Hathor and I have met."

            "So you guys have met up before?" asked Beka.  Star nodded as Hathor threw out another Pokeball.

            "Well now Star, if you will be so kind, tell me where the Eon twins are at as well as handing over Emerald to me," spoke out Hathor as her Pokeball opened to reveal a large Poison/Dark Element that looked like a purple scorpion-like creature with massive white pincers on its claws and tail, a segmented body that looked a bit centurion shaped, and small blue designs on its body.

            "Oh my, that's a big Drapion," said Kate a bit worried, "Those things are dangerous…"  Star got before Beka and Kate as a shield, along with Mismagius, as Drapion was getting closer to them.

            "You leave Beka out of this Hathor!" Star leered, "If you want her and the Eon Legendaries so much, then fight me!"

            "Mis-magi-us!" yelled out Mismagius as well as she readied for battle.  Hathor merely chuckled at this and nodded to a Grunt.  A yell was heard and Beka saw Kate was grabbed by one of the Grunts.

            "Kate!" exclaimed Beka as Kate tried to throw the Grunt off of her, but proved futile.  Hathor laughed as this as Star growled at the Sky commander.

            "Let her go Hathor!" yelled Star.

            "Only if you tell us where Latios and Latias are and hand over Emerald!!" demanded Hathor as she pointed at Beka.

            Meanwhile, since no one was paying attention to them from behind, Blaziken had begun stirring from the blow of the song and slowly opened his eyes to see the matter that was going on.  Seeing Beka still in danger, the Fire/Fighting Element quickly got onto his feet and began throwing out a series of fast punches that sent the Grunts, even the one who had his hold on Kate, flying in various directions and crashing hard onto different spots on the ground; leaving only the girls, Hathor, and Hathor's Pokemon to deal with.  Hathor smirked as she saw Blaziken readying to attack her next.  "My, what a powerful Blaziken…it even with stood the Perish Song harp longer and got up much soon than any Pokemon would," she then looked at Beka, "So it is true, you are a powerful trainer."

            "Hathor," spoke Beka in a serious tone, "your men are defeated and you are the only person here awake at the moment on this island that belongs to Team Sky.  I suggest you leave now and never return…"

            "Such measly words from a naïve child like yourself," smirk Hathor as she pulled out her harp again, "Perhaps I should play for you a much better tune that you will better understand on how I run things!"  With another quick swipe of her fingers on the harp, Hathor played another song; only this one was much different than the song of the Perish Song.  The music sounded deafening and was a high pitched tone that ringed hard into Blaziken' ear drums and caused the Pokemon to fall to his knees in pain as he held in his head in his claws.

            "Blaziken!!" yelled Beka as she kneeled to her Pokemon concerned, "Blaziken!  Are you okay?!"

            Blaziken seemed to stop withering in pain, but suddenly grabbed Beka by her arm tightly and flung her over to the side; causing her to yell as she crashed to the ground.  "Beka!!" Star and Kate exclaimed in shock as Beka struggled to stand back up.

            "I'm okay…" Beka spoke as she got back to her feet, only to feel herself being lifted up by her shirt and to find herself face to face with the clouded eyes of her Blaziken; deep within a controlling state, "Blaziken?" she asked concern.

            "No use it calling out to it," smirked Hathor, "you're Blaziken is mine now!"

            "You're lying!" yelled Beka and tried to break out of Blaziken's grip, "Blaziken!  It's me, Beka!  Don't you know me?!"  Blaziken just stared at her with a clouded, dark stare; unresponsive to her calls out to him.  Hathor chuckled at this.

            "Let me show you," spoke Hathor, "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

            Blaziken lowered his free hand into a fist and then sent it striking upwards to make contact with Beka and sent her flying into the air to the impact's blow.  Beka screamed in pain, at how powerful her Pokemon had become, as she was sent flying in the air from Blaziken's attack.  Suddenly, Beka felt something catch her in their arms and stop her from going any further in the air, causing her to look up and see that it was Latios who had caught her.  "Latios!" Beka exclaimed as the Dragon/Psychic Element nodded in concern and gently pushed his forehead against her cheek in comfort.  From below, Hathor grinned smugly as she watched Latios gently place Beka onto the ground. 

            "So I finally found you, Latios," Hathor grinned as the Legendary turned to glare a hole through the Sky agent's eyes, "but where is your dearest sister at?"

            As soon as Hathor said that, Latias suddenly appeared as well beside Beka and began looking her over in concern.  Beka smiled softly and patted Latias' head.  "I'm okay.  Nothing feels broken Latias," she spoke.

            "I see," said Hathor, holding onto her grin, "they must have been under their veils to help them be concealed as we visited, but seeing you in danger Emerald, they've risked their guard and let it drop just to come to your aid.  Such a waste of time to save someone like you!  Drapion, use Pin Missile!"  Drapion opened its mouth to unleash a series of green pins of light toward Beka and Latias, but Latios quickly got in the way of the attack and raised up a golden shield of light that deflected off the attack; using his Protect.  Hathor then called out:  "Blaziken, Brick Break!"  Blaziken came out from the side of Latios and slammed a brownish-aura fist hard into the shield and causing it to shatter from around Latios; shocking the Eon Pokemon.

            "Blaziken, stop this!" yelled Beka as she tried to reach Blaziken.

            Blaziken glared at her again as Hathor laughed.  "You heard her Blaziken," she spoke, "stop that to Latios…and use Shadow Claw on her and Latias!"  Blaziken raised up his right claw, now glowing in a purple aura, and charged at Beka and Latias with it ready to swing out to them.  Latios, however, got before Blaziken and began charging up a surge of light toward his chest in order to begin his Luster Purge attack.  Seeing this, Hathor called out:  "Drapion, stop Latios with Crunch!"  Drapion charged at Latios and grabbed onto the Legendary by biting hard onto one of his glider wings and slamming him hard into the ground.  Latios was forced to stop Luster Purge as he crashed into the ground as Blaziken leapt over them and aimed his attack for Beka and Latias.  Suddenly, a green surge of light admitted from Beka's form and she leapt into Blaziken; knocking off his direction in the air and forcing him to crash onto the ground with her.  Finding his trainer pinning him to the ground, Blaziken grabbed her even harder and swung her off of him; tumbling onto the ground and rolling for a bit before coming to a stop.  Seeing this, Hathor sneered.  "I see you want to go first, huh Emerald?"  she asked and looked to Blaziken, "Do it then Blaziken."  Blaziken nodded and began to approach her. 

            "Blaziken, don't do this!" yelled out Kate, "She's you're trainer!  Not your enemy!"

            Star growled softly and went for her belt to get another Pokeball, but was stopped in shock to see Beka having gotten back up and tackle into Blaziken hard; not to take him down, but to hug him tightly; surprising her.  From her messy red hair, the group could hear Beka muffle out tears as she pressed her face into Blaziken's chest hard.  "Blaziken!" she called out, "Please stop this!  This isn't you!  You're not a servant to Hathor or to Team Sky!  You're my best friend and a member of my family!  I love you!!" 

            "Blaziken!" yelled out Hathor, "Ignore her lies!  Finish her now!!"  Beka could feel Blaziken beginning to grip her shoulders tightly, but Beka held on even tighter as tears kept on coming out.

            "No Blaziken!!"  Beka yelled, "You're not a monster!  You're my friend!  My family!!  I love you Blaziken and I will never forget about the goodness inside of you!!"

            At that moment, a memory snapped into Blaziken's consciousness that happened a long time ago…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Pokeball popped opened and a blaze of white light came out. The light materialized on the floor, and there stood Torchic, a small, orange bird with dark purple eyes and yellow feathers and claws._

_"Tor-chic-tor," chirped the small Chick Pokemon._

_Beka looked down to see the Pokemon before her eyes. She knelt down to it and made direct eye contact with it._

_"Tor!" it chirped again and jumped into Beka's arms._

_Beka eyes filled with tears, to feel the small bird's soft, yet warm feathers against her bare arms, to know it was snuggling in her chest, to know it had a heartbeat. It wasn't a game piece...it was real…_

_"Torchic…" said Beka, hugging her first Pokemon close, "I'm never going to forget this moment…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

            Beka suddenly felt herself being lifted and held close to something incredibly warm and soft that reminded her of a memory from long ago, causing her to look up and see her Blaziken looking down at her with tears filling his now clear blue and yellow eyes; unclouded by the song's spell.  A smile broke her face as Beka wrapped her arms around Blaziken's neck and hugged him; happy to see him back to normal.

            "Blaziken!  You're alright!" Beka smiled.

            "Blaze!" Blaziken nodded as he seemed to tear up at what he had done to his trainer.  Beka just smiled and wiped away the tears from Blaziken's eyes.

            "I'm just glad you're okay," said Beka, still smiling.  Hathor, however, was not pleased to see this event occur.

            "How can this be…my control tune shouldn't have-grr! Never mind!  Drapion! Use Cross Poison!"  Drapion rose up its heavy pincers and charged toward Beka and Blaziken in an attempt to strike them with its now toxic attack.  Beka and Blaziken turned to see the massive scorpion-like Pokemon overcoming them, but Blaziken shot up into Drapion and slammed a powerful Sky Uppercut into its chest and sent it back crashing down beside Hathor.  Hathor flinched at the damage inflicted upon her Drapion, but then called to her Pidgeot: "Pidgeot, use Brave Bird!"  Pidgeot lifted from the ground and sped toward Blaziken with its body in cloaked in blue light, but Blaziken clenched his fists and charged at Pidgeot.  When in range, Blaziken threw out his right claw and slammed a powerful crack of electricity head on into Pidgeot's attack that caused a massive blowback to both Pokemon.  Blaziken was able to catch his footing while Pidgeot crashed before its trainer, fainted and cracking in static.  Hathor's jaw dropped at what was before her as Kate and Star looked on impressed.

            "Amazing," said Kate, "you're Blaziken knows Thunderpunch Beka."

            "Yup," said Beka, turning to them with a smile, "never hurts to have moves that can help against the disadvantage."

            A growl was heard that caused the girls to turn and see Hathor fuming in rage as the Team Sky Grunts slowly came too and began to stand. "This is not over you brat!" snarled Hathor at Beka, "I am going to get what I want and-"  Hathor cut short when streams of various attacks came from behind Beka and the others and ended up slamming into the Grunts; causing them to be blown away from the impact and sent far away from the island.  Hathor stood there shocked as she saw Beka's other Pokemon, now fully awaken from the harp's song, standing and glaring darkly at her for what had happened to them; her feeling small compared to the force at hand.  "Hey, um…can we talk about this?" she asked meekly.  Her response came when Beka's Pokemon all aimed a series of beams of light out to the ground before Hathor and caused an explosion; sending her flying with the rest of the crew and vanished into the atmosphere. 

            "So long Hathor…" smirked Star as she and Mismagius gave off a joking salute to the sky.

            As Beka went to praise her Pokemon for jobs well done and to make sure they were okay, Kate realized Ireland was beginning to awaken from her sleep and rub her eyes.  "Hey, you okay?" asked Kate to her Pikachu.

            "Pi-ka-chu," said Ireland with a nod.

            After Ireland spoke, the girls and Pokemon turned to see a flash of light and Latios shimmering in a warm glowing light that seemed to cause the bruises and inquiries to his wing to heal instantly.  "Latios has finished using Recover," spoke Star softly as she saw Latios rise from the ground and Latias happily nudging him in relief to see him alright.   Latios pressed on a soft smile and nudged his sister back to see her alright as well; causing the girls to smile at the scene.

            "Aww, they're so perfect together," smiled Kate.

            After their few moments of sibling bonding, Latios and Latias both approached Beka.  "Is something wrong?" asked Beka.  The two Pokemon's eyes began glowing in a pale blue light that seemed to also graze within Beka's mind as voices began filling her head.

            _Emerald, the time has come for you to go,_ spoke a masculine voice that seemed to path from Latios, _it is not safe for you here anymore._

            'Latios?' asked Beka mentally, 'Are you speaking to me?'  Latios nodded.

            _Yes, you are not imagining things Emerald, _spoke Latias as she seemed to smile a bit, _but it is funny seeing your face right now: all shocked and confused._

            Latias giggled softly after she spoke, but stopped when Latios gave her a look of seriousness.  _Latias, now isn't the time._

            _I'm sorry brother,_ spoke Latias guiltily before looking back at Beka, _Yes, what my brother said is true Emerald, you must leave Southern Island._

'I understand,' said Beka with a nod, but looked at them confused, 'but what about you guys and your island home?'

            _Do not worry about us Emerald,_ Latios spoke with a smile, _we are swift in the winds and our detection to humans is limited; we will not appear to anyone unless truly needed.  _

            _Our biggest concern is your safety Emerald,_ spoke Latias, _yours and of the other Chosen Ones that are yet to be awaken._

            _Although,_ spoke Latios as he glanced at Kate and Star, who now seemed oblivious to the conversation that was occurring, _I do sense Chosen energy admitting from those two girls…phases of the moon it seems…_

            'Phases of the moon?' asked Beka as she too looked at the girls.

            _Time will reveal the truth soon enough,_ spoke Latias, _but now, you must go and continue on your journey within this world.  Arceus has entitled upon you a great mission that is now approaching its time to be fulfilled._

            _Until we meet again Emerald, both Latias and I will come to your call if you need us,_ spoke Latios as he and Latias gave humble bows to Beka. 

            Beka then felt the mental connection between the Eon Legendaries break and returned back to reality, just in time to see the two Pokemon lift up into the air and fly off into the sky; vanishing instantly in the blue stretch of heaven.  Kate was in shock to see them go as Star looked on in silence to their departure.  "Oh man, they're gone…" spoke Kate, "I guess that since Team Sky came here, it was best they left before they came back looking for them."

            "They're not the only ones to be leaving too," spoke Star as she saw Beka heading back to the campsite with her Pokemon trailing along her.

            They followed her back too and saw her call back her Pokemon in a series of Pokeballs that were now attached to a worn out Pokebelt that now strapped around her waist.  They continued to watch as she undid her tent, packed her supplies, and doused out and destroy the fire and campsite to try and make it look like no one had ever set foot within the area of mainland.  With everything settled and straight, Beka turned to see that Kate and Star were waiting for her; surprising the trainer.  "You guys are still here?" asked Beka.

            "Of course we are silly!" stated Kate, "Just leave you here by your lonesome and then not accompany you on your journey back to the mainland?  It's not right for you to be stuck here with a pretty easy target planted on you!  I can help you find a new place to stake out!"

            Star sighed softly at Kate's hyper antics as Mismagius giggled softly.  Beka smiled softly.  "I thank you for the kind offer," she spoke before going serious, "however, once I do get to the mainland, I will need to continue on my own."

            "Why not go somewhere so that you can rest and recuperate for a while?" asked Star, "It'll do both your mind and body good."  Beka pondered on that thought for a moment before nodding.

            "True, there is one place I do wish to go more than anywhere else," said Beka, "There are some people I'd like to see after so long…"

            "Then it's settled," said Kate, "We'll go back to the mainland of Hoenn to Lilycove City and then we'll depart from there."

            The girls nodded and headed back onto the small motor boat and soon departed from the shore.  Beka glanced back over her shoulder to see the island slowly vanish back into its cloak of invisible veil so that it could at least be hidden from passersby's in the world; only that sadly, the once tranquil and beautiful island will again be invaded and possibly taken over by man once word had been spread.  As night began to fall upon the ocean, Beka huddled onto the boat as she looked up at the twilight masterpiece of the sky and hoped that both Latias and Latios were doing well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

            Back on the island, within the mound on the island, rested the crystal jewel of the Soul Dew within a pocket of the sacred landmark.  Only for it to suddenly be picked up by a mysterious stranger wearing a strange wandering nomad knight attire as his delicate fingers held the sacred jewel in his grip.  A small smile curved on his face as his long, white and black hair shimmered in the night and his red eyes examined the Soul Dew and caused him to lift his opposite hand up in the air.  "The Soul Dew, another treasure needed for safe keeping…" he spoke as he made a swiping motion with his opposing hand.  As he did this, a slice tore open in the air and showed a strange space scene on the opposite side of the slice where there was also three spheres made of sapphire, ruby, and emerald also rested within.  He gently placed the Soul Dew next to the Orbs and smiled softly at the Green Orb resting nearest to the Soul Dew.  "So your journey back into the modern world has come Beka," he spoke, "may you reunite with your friends and continue on your newest passage to finding the other Chosen Ones."

            "She has met our two, remember?" came a voice from behind the man that caused him to close up the void, turn, and see two new individuals standing behind him. 

One was a male with long white hair that concealed one half of his darkened complexion face and exposing one of his brilliant blue eyes, and wore black robes with a massive necklace adorning his neck; while the other was a female figure with golden blond hair in crescent-shaped hairstyles, dazzling violet-pink eyes, and wore beautiful maiden-like robes colored in pink, blue, lavender, and gold that wrapped around her form as well as a crystal colored veil.  The knight smiled seeing the two new individuals: "Ah!  So good to see you two again.  Have you brought the items that I've requested for our Chosens when the time is right?"

The female figure held out a large pink jewel and a yellow jeweled mirror in her arms as the male held out a deep blue, jewel sword and sheath to the man; each piece having an identical red jewel attached to each item as well.  "We found the first few of the Possessions of Sinnoh, with our items and now those of the Legendary Spirits."  The knight nodded and with the same swiping motion, he formed another slice that opened up another dimensional pocket to show a majestic green curved feather with a multicolored prism attached to it with a golden cord and a card-like tag made of a dark precious stone were also resting within the void.  The two strangers proceeded to place the items within the pocket with the other two items and then allowed the knight to close up the void once everything was inside.

"Are you sure this is the right time to bring all the items together?" asked the male, "Emerald has not even trekked into the deserts of Orre, nor has she shown signs that her _true _form is surfacing since her reborn form hasn't been able to fully control her comings and goings properly."

"Have patience," spoke the knight as he looked up to the sky, "Do not worry about what is to come, but worry about what is at hand."

"Of course," nodded the female and ushered the dark male to follow her, "Come, let us continue Arceus' request."

"Yes," nodded the male and left with the female into the night.

The knight's smile grew more as he continued to look at the stars.  "Beautiful," he spoke as he slowly morphed into a majestic, white, horse-like creature with golden hooves, a massive snow white and black mane, black patches on its chest and face, a large golden and emerald studded wheel on its back, and dazzling green and red eyes, "The most beautiful of existence: life."  He then vanished away into the night as a gentle breeze began to pick up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka returns to the Hoenn mainland and reunites with long time buddies Brendan and May.  Along the way, Beka meets a new trainer along with receiving a new Pokemon as her newest journey begins to go underway…


	3. Reunions, Allies, and A New Team Member

Disclaimer's Note: Kyle Rainer belongs to Chaosblazer and Kiozi Miaxu belongs to HollisHawk.  Thanks also goes out to both authors for helping out a bit in this update involving there OCs.

Reunions, Allies, and A New Team Member

            _The sounds of a dragon's roar filled the night as an icy full moon glowed in the star filled sky.  A shimmering glitter of light seemed to trail from a feathery dragon-like figure that arched and stretched its head toward the moon's glow.  Emeralds seemed to fall from this creature as it stretched out further in the moon light; revealing itself to be more like a human dressed in the feathery heap.  A faint shimmer of gold was shown, revealing a mask over the being's face and the sharp glow of emerald eyes luster from the helmet's darkness…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

            Beka awoken from her spot on the boat, snapping out of her dream.  She looked around to see that it was still nightfall and that the boat was still blazing across the ocean as tiny lights began to gleam out in the distance.

            "Don't worry, landfall is coming up soon," spoke Star's voice as she stayed by the motor and steered the boat, "We'll be in a warm bed soon enough."  Beka turned to Star, who didn't seem to be tired at all, as Mismagius gently draped on her shoulder.  She then looked over to see Kate fast asleep with Ireland curled up and snuggling against her trainer for warmth.  Star laughed softly.  "Those two crashed soon after you did Beka."

            "Are you not tired Star?" asked Beka as she gently rubbed her arms for warmth.

            "Not really," Star shrugged, "I'm kind of a night person myself.  After all, the spirits seem to also want to poke with my dreams as well when night falls, so I do most of my rest in the early morning hours up until mid-afternoon."

            "Do you really hear spirits?" asked Beka curiously.  Star shrugged again.

            "It all depends, but most of the time I can tune them out unless something interesting comes up.  Don't let it worry you," Star smiled, "nothing insane has happened to me yet nor had I not needed to stab my ears with a Q-Tip."

            Beka giggled softly at this as Star slowed the boat down.  The red haired trainer turned to see the harbor of Lilycove City was coming closer into view and that a Pokemon Center's room was beckoning her to rest within its warm and secure environment: a welcoming back to the modern-day world.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning soon arrived within Hoenn and after bidding farewell to her newly acquired friends Kate and Star; Beka left the Center and ventured into the bustling sea front city.   'It's been a long time,' thought Beka as she looked around at the city around her; remembering the time she confronted Team Aqua within the harbor, the kidnapping by Team Sky when she and her friends raided Team Aqua's hideout, her Feebas evolving into Milotic, and the memories of the time she had spend with Steven.  Distant memories that still seemed to weigh heavy on her shoulders and cause her to sigh softly as she ventured more into the city.  'I can't let the past weigh me down,' she thought, 'I need to be a stronger and independent person…I don't need a man in my life to make it be…'  Just then, a cry of joy seemed to fill the air and caused Beka to see something coming up to her rather quickly and happily.  The creature looked like a small fox-like Pokemon with light blue fur, long pointed ears, dark blue patches of fur on its paws and back, and long blue fur that was shaped as hair on her head as she dashed up to greet Beka. 

            "A Glaceon?" asked Beka as she knelt down to make eye level with the Glaceon as she approached her.  Beka grew surprised as the Glaceon leapt onto her legs and began to gently rub her head against her cheek.  Beka smiled softly at the Pokemon's gesture and went to pet her back gently, feeling her very soft yet chilly fur through her fingers.  "You're quite a nice Pokemon," said Beka softly.

            "Glace!" said Glaceon as she seemed to smile at the comment and wagging her ribbon-like tail.  Just then, another call came out from before Beka.

            "Glaceon!  Glaceon where are you?!" the voice yelled out as Beka perked to the familiar tone of the cry, followed by another call.

            "Glaceon!  Come on back, where did you go?!" a male's voice called out.

             Beka slowly stood up to the voices as she saw two teenagers heading her direction as Glaceon ran back toward them in happiness.  One of them was a male that stood around five feet, ten inches tall with snow white hair falling around a green headband, brown eyes, and wore a black, orange, gray, and green Hoenn themed trainer's attire as the other teenager was a female that was around Beka's height with long brown hair split along the sides of her head, blue eyes, and wore an orange, black, and white Hoenn themed trainer attire as well.  The girl smiled as she knelt to the Glaceon and hugged her in relief.  "Oh Glaceon!  I'm glad we found you!" she cheered.

            "Glace!" Glaceon called out happily as her trainer hugged her.

            The male smiled seeing the two, but when he looked back up and made eye contact with Beka, a shocked looked filled his face.  "Beka…is that you?!" the guy asked as the girl looked up and gasped seeing her. 

            "Hi Brendan and May," said Beka as she pressed on a smile, "It's good to see you two again."

            "Beka!" exclaimed May as she got up and ran to hug Beka, tears filling her eyes as they hugged, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

            "Me too May," said Beka as she hugged May back.  Brendan also came up as well and joined in to form a group hug.

            "I'm so glad you're doing okay Beka," said Brendan with a smile, "It's been a long time."

            "Yes, it has been," nodded Beka as she smiled back and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

            "Where have you been all this time Beka?" asked May as the group finally settled down for breakfast at a nearby café, "Brendan and I have been trying to get a hold of you on your PokeNav for months with no response.  We've been worried about you."

            "Oh," said Beka, taken a bit by surprise, "Well, I've been training in an isolated area.  The Nav reception was completely gone where I was at."

            "I see," said Brendan as he began slicing away at his meal, "So where have you been training at, or is that secrecy as well?"

            "I'm afraid I can't tell you that either Brendan," said Beka as she began to eat away at her breakfast; slowly at first, but grew ravenous each bite she took.  A hot meal without the majority of the dish being made of tropical fruit would make any person dig away at this breakfast before them and Beka was doing just that.  Brendan and May stared at her blankly for a moment before May spoke:

            "Hey Beka, settle down.  The hash browns aren't going to grow legs and run off you know."

            Beka stopped, mouth full of hash browns, as she noticed the unwanted attention she was getting.  She swallowed what she had and looked down a bit embarrassed.  "Oh, sorry," she spoke softy.

            Brendan sighed as he sipped from his glass of juice as May giggled innocently at Beka's gestures.  "Yup, nothing's changed about you," joked May.

            Beka added in a soft laugh to May's, but stopped when she noticed something from the corner of her eye.  Turning toward a series of buildings, Beka thought she saw a familiar canine-like creature with black and orange fur, curved horns on his head to replace ears, gray patterning on his back, legs, and neck, and a long forked tail that adorned a leather collar around his neck.  She stood up as the creature ran back into a darkened alley.

            "Helios!" Beka exclaimed as she ran after the creature, causing Brendan and May to stand up in concern.

            "Beka!"  yelled May, "What's wrong?!"

            "Come on, let's go after her," said Brendan as he threw down several dollar bills for their meal.

            Meanwhile, Beka ran further down into the darkened alleyway, finding herself running after shadows as she saw the Houndoom named 'Helios' gone from her view and no trace of his leaving.  She began looking around the unfamiliar alleyway, a strange feeling creeping down her spine that she wasn't alone: someone or something was watching her.  "Helios?" asked Beka in a soft voice as her hazel eyes scanned around her.  Nothing was in view as her steps lead her under a fire escape, but then suddenly; something dark dropped down from behind her and covered her mouth with its hand.  Beka let out a muffled scream and began swatting her arms furiously toward the dark figure to try and swat the thing off of her.  The figure holding her mouth used their other hand to block her blows from smacking them in the face and they spoke in a familiar, masculine voice: "My lady, please!  I only wish to speak with you!"

            Beka stopped at hearing the person's voice and turned to see a pair of red eyes burning into hers as slivers of black hair tickled against her face.  "Muf-o-ee?" Beka spoke with the hand still over her mouth. 

            The figure released her, still hanging upside down and revealing to be a male in his twenties with extremely long black hair pulled back in a binding ponytail, a black scarf covering most of his face, and adorn in a armored attire with silver plates of armor covering a black, silver, and red colored uniform that bore no emblem of Team Sky what so ever on it.  Beka knew this was no other than Kiozi Miaxu: undercover assassin for Team Sky, but in reality the Guardian of The Chosen Ones and devoted servant to Arceus itself.  She also knew he was staring at her with a totally serious look on his face.  "Kiozi," asked Beka, "what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, not yet at least," Kiozi spoke, "However, since you've left the protection of Southern Island, I've been ordered by Arceus to keep a close eye on you."

            "I see," said Beka as she watched Kiozi climb up the fire escape ladder and looked down at her from the steel balcony.

            "I must be going now," Kiozi spoke, "but don't worry.  I'll always be watching you, even if you can't see me."

            "Alright," said Beka with a nod, "I understand and thank you Kiozi."

            Kiozi gave her another nod before vanishing back within the shadows wince he came from, followed by two yells that startled Beka from behind.

            "Hey Beka!  There you are!" called out May as she and Brendan approached her, "Why did you run off like that?!"

            "I'm sorry," said Beka, "I thought I saw something familiar in this alley."

            "You mean that 'Helios' character you were calling out to?" asked Brendan.  Beka nodded as Brendan sighed.  "Well we didn't see anything and there's nothing here, so we best be going now Beka.  After all, I know we got some catching up to do," he ended with a smile as he and May took each of Beka's arms and they began to stroll down into town.

0o0o0o0o0o0

            As morning progressed into the afternoon hours at Lilycove City, the trio spent the day hanging out within the local shops, down along the boardwalk, or anywhere that their hearts desired to.  It was around near evening when Brendan was leaning against the side of a shop as he waited for May and Beka to come out after doing some shopping.  Looking at his Nav, Brendan sighed when he saw it was quarter after five and his stomach was growing impatient of waiting for the girls.  "What's taking them so long?" sighed Brendan, "I'm hungry…"  At that time, the bell to the shop's door chimed and May came out with a bright smile on her face as Beka was carrying a large shopping bag in her arms. 

            "Okay!  We're done!" said May as Brendan sweat dropped at the huge bag in Beka's arms.

            "May, why is Beka carrying that huge bag?" asked Brendan.

            "Oh, I offered to carry it," said Beka innocently with a soft smile as Brendan palmed his forehead.

            "That's not what I meant Beka," he spoke, "I'm wondering what crazy, odd ball item did you purchase this time May."

            "For your information Brendan," scolded May, "Beka and I took the liberty of buying new trainer attires for when we go on our adventure to Orre; as well as buying an outfit for you!"

            Brendan and Beka looked at May, surprised at what she said.  "You got me a new attire?!" asked Brendan.

            "You guys are going to Orre with me?!" asked Beka.

            "Of course we are silly," smiled May to Beka, "There's no way we're letting you escape to another region on our own again."

            "May's got a point too Beka," said Brendan, "After all, Team Sky is going to find out where you are and they're going to be after you, no doubt."

            "But…" spoke Beka, but May held up her hand to Beka to stop.

            "Don't you try to convince us to back down Beka," May spoke, "We've made up our mind and we're tagging along with you."

            Seeing being outnumber two to one, Beka let off a sigh of defeat, but then smiled softly.  "Alright, that sounds good to me, and thank you…for everything guys."

            "What are friends for Beka," said Brendan as he and May smiled, "Besides, we missed you and I know the company of friends is what you need to feel much more at ease."  Beka nodded softly to Brendan's words, but then began to sweat drop as she saw May take the bag from her and shove it into Brendan's arms.

            "ACK!" Brendan replied as he held onto the bag, "You're making me carry this now May?!  It's heavy!"

            "Oh quit your belly aching Brendan!" scolded May as she pushed him forward, "Let's get back to the Center so you can try on your new attire."  Beka laughed softly as she watched the two go on; glad to see they were both doing well and that she was able to reunite with them so soon after her months of training at Southern Island. 

            'I just hope our journey to Orre won't be too much of a burden onto them,' thought Beka as she slipped her hands into her pockets and looked up at the now evening sky, 'Yes, today was a good day of reuniting with them and relaxing with them a bit, but I just hope that they'll be prepared for the journey ahead.  After all, tracking Chosen Ones isn't the easiest of tasks…'

            Just then, Beka saw something with a pointed stone nose and red eyes come up and levitate before her face; causing her to release a surprised scream as it spoke: "Lun?"  Beka's scream alerted something else to come into play as a blur from a nearby tree tackled the strange thing to the ground and pinned it down.  Beka regained herself quickly to see that someone dressed in a ninja mask with a crystal colored scarf wrapped around their neck, black clothing with netting long sleeves for their arms, and dark brown boots was pinning down a Lunatone on the walkway.  She heard the ninja speak with:

            "This is what you get for stalking people…tickle torture!"

            The Lunatone began to laugh as the ninja tickled the Rock/Psychic Element as Beka looked blankly at the two in confusion.  Why was a ninja tickling a Lunatone?  Beka stood ready as the ninja stood back up and turned to face her, his face concealed by his mask, but he had the most dazzling brown eyes of anyone she had ever met. They were hard, but held a deep gentleness deep within as he look at her and present a bow to her in apology.  The Lunatone, now freed from the ninja's grip, levitated beside him and gave a bow of apology as well as the ninja spoke:  "Sorry about that Miss. Emerald, my partner here wanders off a lot."  Beka immediately tensed up to his words, hearing her other reference used by a stranger was a key give away that they were either of Team Sky or another organization in honing to target her, and went for her belt.  The ninja quickly waved his hands in pause.  "Whoa now!" he spoke, "Just because I know who you are doesn't mean I'm after ya, far from it."

            "Then how do you know of my other reference?" asked Beka, her hand still wavering over her belt, "Answer me!"  The ninja rubbed the back of his head, a bit confused on how to explain himself to her.

            "Well," he spoke, "I come from a clan of dragon tamers that live inside the depths of Meteor Falls, and the winds carried the stories of you Miss. Emerald."

            "How come I've never seen or heard of you before?" Beka spoke, her eyes narrowing, "I've been in Meteor Falls countless times before and I've never seen a single sign that there was a clan living in those caves!"

            The ninja's eyes seemed to grow a bit hard and serious at her words, but he made no gesture to attack her.  He simply raised his fingers to his nose and spoke: "There is more than your eyes can see Miss. Emerald; you of all should know that.  After all, wind exists without a physical form to be seen."

            Beka stopped there with her words, he had a point.  "So there you're not of Team Sky or anything like that?" she asked.

            "Are you kidding?" the ninja growled, "We hate Team Sky and out leader wants nothing more than for their destruction."  He then began to turn and proceed to leave.  "Well, I best be going.  My master plans on preparing me before I head off on my next mission soon, so I best be off Miss. Emerald.  It was nice meeting you."

            As he was about to leave wit Lunatone, Beka stopped him.  "Wait!  I don't think I got your name.  That is, if you're allowed to speak of it."

            The ninja turned and seemed to smile at Beka as he spoke his name to her.  "Of course, to you I will.  My name is Kyle, Kyle Rainer."

            "That sounds nice," said Beka with a soft smile, "It was nice meeting you."

            Kyle nodded and prepared to go on, but was stopped once more as if he had forgotten something.  "Oh, that's right.  There is something I wish I ask of you Miss. Emerald."

            "Sure, what is-" began Beka, but stopped when she saw Kyle began to pull out a piece of cloth and approach her with it.  Beka began to back away a bit uneasy, "Um, Kyle?"

            "Trust me, it's a surprise," Kyle spoke as he quickly got the blindfold over her eyes.  Beka froze as she heard him speak, "Now just come with me to the beach over here and you'll see it."

            "But…" spoke Beka as her voice began to grow in fear, but Kyle's gentle voice and his gentle touch to her hands and back began to make her feel calm; as if a divine force was relaxing her.

            "It's cool, don't worry," Kyle spoke, "I'm not taking you somewhere dangerous.  I just want to surprise you with this question."  Beka was still uncertain, but this strange feeling of calmness flowing through her body made her feel Kyle could be trusted and allowed him to lead her to their unknown destination.  After a few moments, Beka could feel a salty breeze blast into her face as ocean spray filled her lungs, the sounds of Wingulls and Pelippers filled her ears as well as the feel of sand against her sneakers as she walked; with Kyle still escorting her carefully across the beach.  He reached down to pick up a handful of the now cooling sand and let it hit Beka's hands gently.  "See?  Sand from Lilycove's shore," spoke Kyle in a cheerful manner, "We're here at the beach and where my surprise is at."  Kyle had gotten Beka near the shoreline and stopped.  "Here we are," he spoke and then let out a high pitched whistle out to the ocean.  A distant cry could be heard before Beka, surprising her as Kyle spoke:  "You can take it off now."

            Beka quickly took off the cloth from around her eyes and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the new scenery.  She nearly fainted at the sight before her: a majestic evening sky gently bathing the crystal blue waters of the ocean as the sun was beginning to set as something was coming toward her; riding the waves with grace.  She saw that it was a majestic plesiosaur-like creature with smooth blue and cream colored skin, a small horn protruding from its forehead, curled appendages on the sides of its head, and a plated back was approaching her; causing her to blush at the Water/Ice Element Pokemon and one she seemed very fond of.  "Oh my…a Lapras."

            "Yeah, you see," said Kyle, "I've been trying to find a good home for this Lapras for quite sometime and after hearing your stories of being a dragon trainer, I thought she would make an excellent addition to your team since she'll be very immune to Ice Element attacks.  What you say?"

            Beka reached out to touch the Lapras' head and smiled as the Lapras happily dipped her head down to allow Beka to pet her snout.  Beka then began to laugh as the Lapras started licking her face in affection.  "I will!" exclaimed Beka as she hugged Lapras' head, "I will take care of her!  Thank you Kyle!"

            "You're welcome," spoke Kyle with a smile seeming to form from under his mask, "Enjoy her and she'll serve you well Beka."  He then began to leave, but was stopped once more by Beka.  "Yes?" Kyle asked.

            "Hey, you called me Beka that time," she spoke and then smiled, "Thanks."

            "You're welcome Beka, gotta go now," Kyle spoke once more and then blurred from sight with his Lunatone; leaving Beka alone on the beach with Lapras.

            "What a strange person," said Beka, but then looked up at Lapras, "but I'm glad he's nice right?"

            "Laaa!" Lapras called out and nudged against Beka again, making the trainer laugh and hugged Lapras once more.  Beka then heard Brendan's and May's voices along the beach and saw them running toward her worried.

            "There you are Beka!" exclaimed May, "We were wondering where you got to!"

            "Whoa!" exclaimed Brendan, jumping back a bit at the aquatic Pokemon before them, "Did you catch a Lapras Beka?!"

            "Yeah, right now," spoke Beka as she held out a unique blue Pokeball with waves on it to Lapras and allowed her to get inside the Ball.  Lapras tapped the Dive Ball with her snout and allowed herself to be captured without struggle.  Brendan's jaw was still hanging open from the easy captured as May sighed. 

            "I'm not going to even ask Beka," she spoke and then stated, "but anyway, we should be getting back to the Center.  Dinner is calling to you and we need to rest up before the ferry to Orre leaves tomorrow."

            "Right, let's go back," said Beka with a nod as she left with the others to return to the Center; quite a unique and fulfilling day it has been for our heroine before the real journey begins.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, the boat ride to Orre has allowed for the return of a scientist from Mossdeep as well as two of Team Sky's Elites as the group heads toward Gaton Port and they begin to see that all is not what it seems in Orre; as brand new rules of Pokemon training and battling are put to the test…


	4. Welcome to Orre

Welcome to Orre

            The pair of steel doors slowly shut behind from behind Libra as he still shook slightly with fear at what he witnessed within the top secret room behind him.  He did, however, immediately straighten up when he saw Zoey coming up to him; showing fear to his leader was the last thing on the second-in-command's mind and listened in to what Zoey said.

            "So, how is it going in there?" asked Zoey with a dark smirk on her face.

            "Things…are progressing through," spoke Libra in a straight voice, "Dark Rayquaza is now finishing up finalizing and witnessing to her awakening anytime soon.  He did say, however to himself in his status, that he is growing impatient as is waiting eagerly to Emerald's presence."

            "He's going to have to hold on further until we can _finally _get that brat on this ship!" said Zoey, an annoying tone present.

            Libra just gave a small nod of approval as Zoey walked off in the direction of her throne room; glancing back for a moment to see the doors he exited from and felt another shiver go down his spine.  'This isn't right,' he thought, 'she shouldn't be in this time and world…I hope Miss. Zoey can handle this.'  He left for his quarters, contemplating silently of his worries as Zoey reached into her throne room.  A small sneer escaped from her lips as she saw Hathor was standing in wait for her in the room, seeming calm despite Zoey's rage heightening.

            "What are you doing here Hathor?" asked Zoey in a growl.

            "I came to find out where I am next assigned to Miss. Zoey," asked Hathor with a slight nod of her head in respect to her leader.  Zoey merely walked by Hathor, ignoring her gesture, and sat on her golden throne.

            "I have no idea where to put you at for the time being Hathor," spoke Zoey, "You failed me after serving me so well in capture attempts on Pokemon and now you've failed in capturing not only Latios and Latias, but Emerald as well: a mere child!"

             "There were…mishaps in the plan my lady," spoke Hathor through her teeth as she seem to grow agitated at Zoey's insults, "and besides, I am not the first in failing to capture Emerald since there have been other attempts."

            "Yes, but you had such an advantage Hathor!" stated Zoey.

            "My lady," Hathor stated in a bow, "please give me another chance and I will not fail you as I did on my last mission."

            Zoey let off a soft sigh.  "I suppose I am over reacting; after all, you are one of my top Elite specialists," she then stood up, "Very well.  As soon as I hear from Chris and Marcus on their whereabouts, I will inform you on your next request."

            "Thank you Miss. Zoey," bowed Hathor once more and left the throne room.  As Hathor left, Zoey smirked as she glanced out off the windows of the rooms; watching the clouds trail by the airship.

            "I think you know what to do now," spoke Zoey as she glanced over her shoulders and stared into the shadows, "Orre is your home turf and I know you'll 'welcome' our guest Emerald there."

            "Of course Miss. Zoey," spoke a feminine yet thick, Middle Eastern voice from the darkness as a pair of crimson eyes gleamed in the shadows, "I shall grant your wishes and do not worry, I already have a party waiting for Emerald and her guests."

            "Excellent," said Zoey, a dark smile creeping on her lips as she returned her gaze to the sky, "I can't afford to lose anymore time and I'm counting on you as well…Mirra."

0o0o0o0o0o0

            Stepping out onto the dock of the cruiser, named the _S.S. Atlantis_, Beka was greeted by a blast of cool sea air as she made her way to observe the ocean around her in her brand new attire.  She now wore a green shrug jacket with a high collar, a black shirt underneath, green pants, and green and black designed sneakers with golden ring-like emblems that wrapped around her jacket's sleeve, the shirt's waist, and around her pant's legs as well as a golden Rayquaza emblem shown on her shirt's chest as well.  Stepping out along the railing, Beka was greeted by Brendan and May in their new attires as well, causing Beka to smile softly at them.  Brendan was now wearing a red and white designed headband, a black shirt with red designs upon it, black shorts with a pair of long black pants underneath them, red and black sneakers, and a pair of red and black designed fingerless gloves while May now wore a blue and white designed bandana around her head like a hat, a blue sleeveless, short dress that held black and white designs upon it, black biker shorts underneath, blue, white, and black sneakers, and a pair of blue and black gloves. 

            "You two look nice," commented Beka, "Ruby and Sapphire."

            "Heh, guess so," chuckled Brendan, rubbing the back of his head.

            "Speaking about those," said May, "I haven't had any more of those strange spells like I did the night you left the Battle Frontier Beka."

            "Spells?" asked Beka.

            "She means when someone named 'Sapphire' took over her as you were leaving the island Beka," explained Brendan.

            "Sapphire?" asked Beka, a sense of interest sounded in her voice.

            "Yeah, is she by chance a friend of Emerald's?" asked Brendan. 

Beka shook he head. "I don't know.  I really don't know much about the other Chosen Ones really."

"Wasn't that the point of you going away though?" asked May, "To find out more about the Chosen Ones as you trained?"

"Well, I did find something where I was at when I was training," said Beka as she fiddled for something in her messenger bag, "I found it at a small ruin site, so there wasn't much, but these pictures."

Brendan and May looked at a photo that Beka had taken to show a small crumbling wall within a cavern that held upon it a picture a feathery-like figure with their arms outstretched and bearing within them a strange ring emblem that portrayed a holy glow in the ancient markings.

"Wow, it looks pretty," said May.

"I don't get it," spoke Brendan, crossing his arms and looking at the photo confused, "How is this suppose to tell us more about the Chosen Ones?"

"I'm not for sure," said Beka, looking at the photo, "but it has to hold clues and perhaps Orre may hold the answers to our questions."

"But why not try looking in Sinnoh?" asked Brendan, "Their history records proceed Hoenn's by centuries."

"I know," said Beka, "but something tells me, like a feeling, that Orre holds something more to the Chosen's pasts."

"What kind of feeling?" asked May.  Beka shook her head.

"I honestly don't know May," replied Beka, "but it's something strong."

As the group conversed at the railing, they failed to notice someone peering in on them as they talked, keeping a keen eye on Beka.  His messy white hair blew from below his aviator hat as a gleam appeared in his brown eyes and grinned.  "Perfect," he spoke, "we've spotted Emerald and now…" As he turned around, he noticed another man the same age as him was resting in a lounge chair with a drink in his hand and seeming to relax under the shade of an umbrella.  The magenta, winged shaped hair man let out a relaxing sigh as the white haired man scolded him.

"Marcus!" yelled out the man in anger, "This is no time for relaxing!  Get out of that chair now and get your butt over here!"

"Geez Chris," muttered Marcus as he got up from the chair and got to white haired man named Chris, "Chill bro.  Get a drink or somethin'."

As Marcus sipped on his colorful drink, Chris snatched it away which caused Marcus to whine at the sudden snatch.  Chris examined the drink and sniffed the surface of the liquid.  "What the-?!" asked Chris, "This has alcohol in it!  We can't be drinking on the job!"

"What?" asked Marcus, "A little bit ain't gonna-"

"Shut up!" yelled Chris and smacked his brother behind his head, "We have a job to do!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, find Emerald and bring her to Zoey," said Marcus, digging his finger in his ear, "but we ought to take breaks from time to time since we never seem to capture her anyway."

"Oh don't you drag me down with the sunken ship!" spat out Chris, "We're going to capture her before they reach landfall!"

"Then we better do it fast since landfall is fast approaching," spoke Marcus as he pointed behind Chris, showing land was coming up.

"Agh!  Idiot!" yelled Chris, "Hurry!  Before Emerald can-"

"I don't think so," spoke a voice from behind them as they turned to see a male in his twenties with long shaggy light blue hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a tan vest adorned with pockets over a white shirt, blue jeans with at least three brown belts strapped around his waist, hiking boots, and a crystal jewel necklace around his neck staring at them, "I won't let you lay a hand on the lady and besides, your organization owes me for that invasion months ago…"

"Hey wait!" exclaimed Chris, him and Marcus now staring at the man wide-eyed, "You're not by chance that-"

"Comet, use Aerial Ace!" shouted out the man as something orange blurred into the two Team Sky Elite Spies and sent them flying skyward.  Yells could be heard from the two as they crashed into the wide ocean behind the cruiser, causing the trio to turn to the noise.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Brendan, but then noticed a large dragon landing before the group, "Whoa, what a big Dragonite…"

 The Dragonite, towering over them at over seven feet tall with orange and cream scales, long antennas and a horn on its head, and a pair of small wings on its back, seemed happy to see them and let out a "Barro!" in greeting to them. 

"It seems friendly enough," said May.

"Of course Comet would be," said the man as he approached them, "After all, he knows you all."

"No way, Polaris!" exclaimed Beka and ran up to give him a welcoming hug.   Polaris chuckled and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again too Beka," Polaris spoke and looked up to the others, "Same for you both Brendan and May."

"Same here," Brendan nodded as did May.

"So I take it you all are heading to Orre as well," spoke Polaris with a laugh, "What a find indeed!  Let me treat you all to lunch at Gateon Port; I know a great place for use to go to."

"So you've been to Orre before Polaris?" asked May.

"Yup," said Polaris as he recalled back Comet, "I come here to do research with Professor Krane at his lab which is quite a few miles away from Gateon, but I'll explain more when we reach landfall."

It only took a few moments for the group to reach landfall and upon doing so, Beka got her first feel of a new region under her sneakers as sandy boardwalk greeted her and her friends to the region of Orre.

"Wow," said Beka as she and her friends looked around their new surroundings of the harbor and port.

"So this is Orre huh?" asked Brendan as he chuckled softly, "Looks quite-HEY!"  Brendan felt something dig into his pocket and saw a stealthy man running off from them with a black and red object in his hand.  "THEIF!!  HE STOLE MY WALLET!!"

"Blaziken, stop him!" exclaimed Beka as she flicked out a Pokeball and expelled out Blaziken. The Fire/Fighting Element leapt in front of the man and grabbed him; forcing him to drop his wallet.

"Hey!  Let me go!" he yelled as Brendan quickly snatched back his wallet from the ground and Blaziken let him go to leap back to his trainer.  "Agh!  That's it, you're mine; fresh meat!" snarled the man as he grabbed two Pokeballs and threw them out, expelling out a Dugtrio which was a Ground Element that looked like three mounds of dirt with pink noses and black eyes, and a Granbull which was a Normal Element that looked like a standing bulldog with purple fur, long fangs protruding from under its mouth, and heavy braces around its neck and wrists.

"Trio-trio!" called out Dugtrio.

"Gran-bull!" growled out Granbull.

"Alright then," smirked Brendan, "let's-"

"No, I got it Brendan," smiled Beka as she nodded for Blaziken to step up and threw out a Pokeball that sent out Dragonair onto the field.

"Draaa!" Dragonair cried and then suddenly went to wrap Dugtrio and Granbull in her coils to give them a big, happy, constricting hug; causing the crowd that had gathered to hold mix feelings as the challenger gapped in shocked.

"Get that psychotic dragon off my Pokemon!  The match hasn't even started yet!" he yelled.

"Sorry," spoke Beka innocently with a smile as Dragonair glided back to her spot next to Blaziken, "She's just quite happy to meet new people and Pokemon."

            "Wipe that smile off your face brat and battle!" snarled the man in anger as his Pokemon recovered from turning blue.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Blaziken and Dragonair vs. Chaser ??'s Dugtrio and Granbull_**

**_This will be a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions or time limit._**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

            "Dugtrio, begin with Earth Power on Blaziken!  Granbull, use Ice Fang on Dragonair!"

            Dugtrio seemed to rear itself from the ground for a moment and caused shockwaves to admit toward Blaziken's feet as Granbull charged at Dragonair with its mouth opened and coated in an icy energy.

            "Blaziken, use Protect!  Dragonair, dodge and use Surf!"

            Blaziken allowed a golden aura to shield around his form and blocked off Earth Power's attack as Dragonair levitated high above Granbull and let out a loud call while her crystals began glowing in a blue aura.  From the ocean, a massive wall of water began to overcome the field, but safely arched over the trainers and onlookers as the wave tumbled to crash into both Dugtrio and Granbull.  Dugtrio took heavy amounts of damage but managed to survive as Granbull shook off the attack that dealt it quite a toll on its health as well.

            "Dugtrio, use Night Slash on Dragonair!  Granbull, use Giga Impact on Blaziken!"

            Dugtrio dug underground as Granbull began charging at Blaziken with a massive surge of light around its form as it prepared to make point impact with Blaziken.

            "Blaziken, now use Sky Uppercut!" 

            Blaziken charged at Granbull with his fists now glowing in a bluish-white color and slammed the powerful Fighting attack hard under Granbull's chin that caused the bulldog-like Pokemon to tumble back toward its trainer knocked out.  As Blaziken delivered the attack on Granbull, Dugtrio rose up a mound toward Dragonair and begun to let it come out upon her with the gravel mound shaped as claws and glowing in a dark light.

            "Dragonair, Aqua Tail!"

            Dragonair flung up her thick tail to crush against the claw mound and broke it with a massive surge of water. Her attack continued on and smashed up into Dugtrio as it delivered more massive damage to the Ground Element.  After the blow, Dugtrio retreated down the hole and returned back to the hole nearest to its trainer where it fainted.  The Chaser's jaw dropped in disbelief at Beka and her teammates' power.  "Oh no!  I lost!!" he yell and fell back in agony to his lost.  Several cheers and claps applauded in the crowd as Beka went to praise her Pokemon.

            "Great work you two," spoke Beka as Blaziken nodded to her and her Dragonair began to happily constrict her into a hug.  "Ack!  Dragonair!" Beka laughed at Dragonair's friendly antics.

            "Congrats on a great battle Beka!" high-fived Brendan as he, May, and Polaris came up to greet her.

            "You're skills have certainly gotten better," smiled May, "Those four months have paid off."

            "Yes, even I'm impressed," nodded Polaris.

            "Thanks guys," said Beka as she tried to pull Dragonair off, "but…th-thank these guys…"

            The group sweat-dropped as Beka was finally able to recall back her hyper Dragonair but then turned to Polaris when he pointed to a large building with a huge Krabby sign on it.  "Well, there's the Club Krabby that I'm going to treat you guys to for lunch."

            "Awesome, free food!" cheered Brendan, "Let's get going then!"

            "Just be sure you won't loose your wallet again," giggled May.

            Brendan sighed as the group proceeded to the building, "I won't," he muttered as they left the portside; unaware of three suspicious people following close behind them.

            "So that's Emerald huh?" one of the figures spoke.

            "For someone her age, she's quite talented with Pokemon," another spoke.

            "Keep you head up girls," the band leader spoke as her eyes narrowed on Beka's back, "We're dealing with the Sky's Chosen and we mustn't fail Miss. Zoey or Ms. Mirra."

            "Right!" The girls spoke as they slipped away into the shadows of the streets.

0o0o0o0o0o0

            The club was filled with sailors as the group walked in, making them feel oddballs out of the sea lovers that sat at the tables.  Polaris gestured them to sit in at a table nearest to the back and they did so as they gaze over the menus brought out to them.  Brendan looked around the room of the talking and laughing sailors as a jute box played within the loud atmosphere. 

            "Quite a lively joint huh?" asked Brendan.

            "Yes, quite," said Polaris as gazed around the room.

            "So what actually brings you here to Orre Polaris?" asked May, "To do more research with Professor Krane?"

            "Yes," nodded Polaris, "Do you remember the stone that I thought would be a key into holding a clue to Deoxys?  Well, after doing research in Veilstone City in Sinnoh, I'm reporting back my findings to the professor."

            "Find anything interesting?" asked Brendan.

            "Well, I took some samples from four meteors that fell around the city years ago and I'm showing my analysis to Professor Krane.  Maybe he can help me out with this mystery since I've failed to find anymore information in Hoenn on this strange rock,"said Polaris as well as letting off a sigh, "and to report my rock stolen…"

            Brendan and May gasped at what they heard as Beka looked on silently.  "No way!  How did that happen?!" asked May.

            "A few months previous, after the incident with Team Sky, my lab at home got raided in Mossdeep by agents from Team Rocket.  I refused to hand over the rock, so I was kidnapped along with the rock and…went through tortures to bring the rock crystal into an actual Deoxys…"  Polaris gently held his shoulder in his hand as if a painful sore was still present on it.  "Still sore from the ordeal.  Just to show you Team Rocket is very persistence in getting answers and will do anything to crush anyone into doing their dirty work."

            "Didn't you fight back?!" stated Brendan in a serious tone.

            "Oh, I did," said Polaris, "but it wasn't enough to stop them and in the end, they won."  Polaris clenched his fist in anger.  "I swear if I ever set eyes on that kid Larz again, he is going pay for what he and Team Rocket has done…"

            "Larz, that snake," hissed May under her teeth at his name as Brendan glared darkly at that name.  Beka was the only silent one in the group, remembering her battle with him and Deoxys back in the Battle Frontier.  Just then, a strange song of bells and string instruments began to fill the room as a few sailors looked around for the sight of the strange sound.  The lights in the room darkened as fog formed from the stage; revealing three female figures in the mist.  As the screen faded away, the sailors hooted and wolf whistled as three women dressed in Arabian belly dancer attires showed up on the stage: one being dressed in cream, another dressed in blue, and the third dressed in green to appear on the stage and begin a very soothing and fluid dance of the desert; causing the sailors to fall under their dancing spell and gaze at them.  Brendan stared at them too with a blush before May came up from behind him and smack his headband hard on his head.

            "Ow!  That hurt!" exclaimed Brendan as he held his head.

            May turned away and let out a "Humph!" noise as she crossed her arms, showing she was upset with him.  Meanwhile, in another corner of the restaurant, Chris and Marcus had somehow got onto dry land and sneaked in from the back to get within the building; with messes of seaweed entwined in their hair and suits.

            "Stupid boats need to watch where they're going," muttered Chris as he punched water out of his jacket's pocket.  He turned and glared at a now blushing and drooling Marcus.  "Knuckle head!  What's the deal with you now?!"

            "Look bro, cuties…" said Marcus in a hypnotic tone as he pointed to the stage.  Chris turned and saw the three dancers on stage, causing him too to blush and drool with his twin brother.

            "Yeah, nice…" he laughed goofily with his brother at the sight.

            The three girls began finishing up their dance and with a chime of a bell, their dance ended, but no one was clapping as the sailors dropped like flies, as well as the unnoticed Chris and Marcus, into a deep sleep; surprising Beka, May, Brendan, and Polaris.

            "What the…what happened?!" asked May in shock.

            "Oh come dearies," said one of the girls, "how else are we to capture Emerald without causing a scene?"

            "Emerald?!" asked Brendan, "Who are you anyway?!"

            The girls giggled as they each held out their arm coverings, showing a familiar dragon shaped **S** emblem sewn on the cloth.

            "We are members of Team Sky!" spoke out the green cladded dancer, "consisting of Merodach!"

            "Ishtar!" chanted out the blue cladded dancer.

            "And leader Shamash!" spoke out the cream cladded dancer, "Together: We are the Team Sky Specialists: Desert Illusion Sisters!"

            "What kind of pathetic name is that?" asked May which caused the sisters to fall over to her question.

            "What?!" snarled Merodach, "How dare you speak to us like that!"

            "That's right!  How dare you!" shouted out Ishtar.

            "Enough girls!" Shamash spoke as she stopped their yelling, "We can have arguments later.  Now it's time we fulfill the mission!"

            "Right!" Merodach and Ishtar nodded and turned with Shamash with Pokeballs in their hands.

            "Lopunny, go!" yelled out Shamash as she threw out her Pokeball.

            "Gorebyss, go!" called out Ishtar as flicked out her Pokeball.

            "Roserade, go as well!" shouted out Merodach as she tossed out her Pokeball out with the others.

            From the three Pokeballs expelled out the three Pokemon of Gorebyss: a Water Element that looked like a long pink fish with white stripes, long eye lashes over dark eyes, and purple designs, shells, and tailfin on its body, Roserade: a Grass/ Poison Element that had white hair, a green body with a cape-like appendage flowing from its back, a red and blue bouquet of roses in place of its hands, and narrowed red eyes that looked like they were covered by a green mask, and Lopunny: a Normal Element that looked like a humanoid rabbit with brown fur, red eyes, and massive cream fur covering the tips of its ears, feet, wrists, and on the head.

            "Gore-byss!" called out Gorebyss.

            "Rose-rade!" posed Roserade to battle.

            "Lo-punny!" called out Lopunny as it readied for battle as well.

            "Fine, let's battle!" called out Beka as she took out a Pokeball.  Brendan and May did as well and got beside Beka with intensions of fighting with her.

            "Count use in!" said Brendan and threw out his Pokeball, "Manectric, go!"  From his Pokeball expelled out Manectric, an Electric Element that looked like a wolf with red eyes, blue fur covering his body and yellow fur covering over his head, front paws, and hindquarters. 

            "Man-ec-tric!" Manectric barked out.

            "Glaceon, go!"  called out May as she threw out her Pokeball and her Glaceon exposed herself onto the field.

            "Glac-eon!" Glaceon called out in a high pitched cry.

            "Absol, I choose you!" called out Beka as she flicked out her Pokeball and summoned forth her Absol onto the field.

            "Ab-sol!" growled out Absol as he readied for battle.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Absol, Brendan's Manectric, and May's Glaceon vs. Team Sky Specialists Shamash's Lopunny, Ishtar's Gorebyss, and Merodach's Roserade_**

**_This battle will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions or time limit._**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

            "Lopunny, begin with Jump Kick on Absol!" 

            "Gorebyss, use Aqua Tail on Manectric!"

            "Roserade, attack Glaceon with your Leaf Storm!"

            Lopunny leapt at Absol with its leg coated in white light as it came down over the Dark Element as Gorebyss charged at Manectric with its tail glowing in a watery blue aura and Roserade unleashed a heavy spiral of leaves toward Glaceon's direction.

            "Manectric, attack Gorebyss with Thunder Fang!"

            "Glaceon, use Blizzard to counter Leaf Storm!"

            "Absol, Sucker Punch Lopunny!"

            Manectric charged at Gorebyss and slammed his jaws hard into the fish Pokemon's scaled body to discharge a blast of electricity and forcing her back to her side of the field as Glaceon opened her mouth to send off a surge of wind and snow blasting into Roserade's attack and causing the rose-like Pokemon to dodge the blowback attack.  Meanwhile, as Lopunny had about made impact with Absol, the Dark Element came up from underneath it and pelted Lopunny hard in the stomach by Absol's front paw as if he had "punched" it; forcing the rabbit Pokemon back.  The girls sneered at the first round of the match.

            "Don't you dare back down!" threatened Shamash, "Time for our 'Icy Bullet Harem Dance'! Lopunny, attack with Bounce!"

            "Gorebyss, use Blizzard!"

            "Roserade, Bullet Seed with Gorebyss' Blizzard!"

            Lopunny leapt up above the group as both Gorebyss and Roserade unleashed their icy and green bullet attack toward the trio of Pokemon. 

            "Absol, Razor Wind!"

            "Manectric, use Thunderbolt!"

            Both Absol and Manectric sent out their attacks toward the funnel of snow and ice bullets and was able to block the attack from reaching them, but then they noticed Lopunny coming down upon them in its attempt to strike them, but was suddenly cut off from attacking them when Glaceon shot out from behind her two teammates and tackled Lopunny hard into the funneling attack as she dove in after it.  Ishtar and Merodach gasped in horror at what they saw as Shamash yelled in anger.

            "Cut it out you two!  Cease your Pokemon's attack!"  The girls nodded and called for Gorebyss and Roserade to stop the attacks.  As they so and the field cleared, they gasped when they saw Glaceon proudly sitting on top of a now fainted Lopunny as May cheered for her Pokemon.

            "But-But how can this be so?!" exclaimed Ishtar.

            "You girls forgot about Glaceon's ability: Snow Cloak," winked Brendan, "You see, whenever Hail or snow is in play on the field, Glaceon will easily evade attacks more effectively and since she's an Ice Element, not much if none damage was brought to her."

            Shamash growled in anger at her fallen Lopunny as Ishtar and Merodach looked at each other panicked; seeing they were left to battle.  Brendan and Beka grinned and took their worrying to attack their Pokemon. 

            "Let's go Manectric, use Thunder on Gorebyss!"

            "Absol, Psycho Cut on Roserade!"

            Manectric unleashed a massive blaze of electricity that struck hard into Gorebyss as Absol's scythe glowed in a bright pink hue and with a slash forward, Absol unleashed the surge of psychic power in a boomerang shape toward Roserade and sent it flying back toward its trainer's feet.  Both Pokemon fainted on the spot to the attacks as Ishtar and Merodach gasped in horror at the sight.

            "Alright!  We won!" cheered Brendan as he grabbed May and Beka in his arms for a group hug.  The girls both laughed and hugged Brendan back, but their celebration cut short by a now enraged Shamash.

            "How dare you disrespect the Desert Illusion Sisters as this!" she scolded.  May turned to the three with her hands on her hips.

            "Well if you hadn't joined Team Sky, then maybe you wouldn't have been disrespected; so there!" spoke May as she stuck her tongue out at them; causing the girls to grow angrier.

            "You brat!" snarled Ishtar as she reached for something on her sash belt, but was stopped by Polaris' voice as another Pokeball tossed in the air.

            "I don't think so!  Cern, come forth!"  From his thrown Pokeball came forth an Electric/Steel Element that looked like a strange UFO disk with three eyes on its body, magnets hanging from below it, and an antenna that poked from above its head.

            "Hey, he's got a Magnezone," spoke Brendan as Polaris called out his attack:

            "Cern, use Thunder Wave!"

            "Mag-ne-zone!" Cern called out as blue surges of electricity pelted into the three girls and stopped their next movements.

            "Agh!  I can't move!" Merodach called out.

            "This isn't fair!" yelled out Ishtar.

            "Life isn't fair at times," Polaris spoke, "Now Cern, use your Lock-On and Zap Cannon!"

            Cern aimed three coursers with each of its eyes onto the three girls and locked targets onto them, causing its three magnets to turn and form spheres of electricity between the poles and then shoot out onto the Sky agents.  An explosion occurred that sent the three girls rocketing into the air and out toward the distant horizon to who knows where.  As the smoke cleared, the sailors woke up from their trance and looked around confused as to what had happened.  Cern levitated down to Polaris as the trainer smiled to his Pokemon.  "Excellent work Cern," spoke Polaris.

            "Mag-ne!" Cern blushed to Polaris' compliment before being recalled back into its Pokeball.

            "Cern was amazing Polaris," commented Beka.

            "Heh, thanks," Polaris grinned but then his face became serious, "However, I don't think that will be the last we see of those three or any Sky agents.  We must keep moving."

            "But where to?" asked May a bit concerned.

            "For now, we should head out of Gateon Port and head for Professor Krane's laboratory," said Polaris, "It's our best chance to be within a secure research facility without much threat from the outside since very few enter on the professor's grounds."

            "He sounds like a very secure professor at that," stated Brendan, "I mean, my father met him once a long time ago and he never came to Hoenn due to business in Orre."

            "Don't worry too much Brendan, you all will meet him soon enough," smiled Polaris, "Now I say let's get going before we get caught in anymore trouble here in Gateon Port."

            "Right," Beka nodded as Polaris threw down a small tip for the club's troubles and the group headed out toward Orre's northern provinces.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka and the others meet up with Prof. Krane as well as encountering with Michael and members of a team long thought to have been wiped from the deserts of Orre long ago.  Stay tune as Beka's journey into the Orre region is just beginning…


	5. Prof Krane's Lab and Revival From Past

Professor Krane's Laboratory and Revival from the Past

_The same icy moon glared hard in the starry sky as a barren desert rested below its piercing gaze. Ruins from the ancient past rested within the heart of this desert as their glossy surfaces reflected the moon's glow. Outlines of an ancient ring design and various creatures surrounding the ring shown carved in the ruin's stone floor that was exposed from the sands of time. Within the ring's outline, a human figure stood within the carvings design as their feather cloak and gold armory brushed gently in the wind and mostly covered by shadows. Their brilliant emerald eyes glared with a focused, piercing gaze as they spoke: "We shall soon become one."_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka shot up from her sleeping bag, wide awake from the dream she had just had. Looking around, she saw Brendan and May were still asleep around the campsite but Polaris was no where to be found at the site.

"Polaris?" asked Beka in a low whisper as not to awaken her friends, but no reply came. She then got up and slipped on her jacket to go in search for the missing scientist. Trekking through the low lying woodland area, she soon found Polaris sitting in a clearing with his Lunatone: Lunar and Solrock, a Rock/Psychic Element that looked like an orange and yellow spiked sun carving with narrowed red eyes, : Helios, as they floated around him. Beka noticed he was fiddling with a small telescope and taking notes on a notepad as she approached him curiously. Lunar and Helios noticed her coming and levitated over to greet her, causing her to smile at them. Polaris looked up from his work to see Beka coming to him, surprising him.

"Beka? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I…I couldn't sleep," said Beka, "What about you?"

"I'm working on some notes on star movements and positions," spoke Polaris as he moved his pencil along the outline of a constellation in the sky, "especially the Rayquaza constellation; strange movement has been occurring with it."

"What do you mean by 'strange movement'?" asked Beka.

"Well," said Polaris, "constellations appear in certain places in the sky during seasonal changes. I've noticed with the Rayquaza constellation that it has been moving across the sky in a faster rate that the other constellations; making me wonder what is going on with those stars and if they are somehow connected despite them being so far away from each other by many light years."

"That is strange," said Beka, looking up at the serpent shaped collection of stars above them.

"Yes, it is very strange indeed," spoke Polaris, "and it's gotten a lot of attention of both the science media and from other cultures around the world; especially within the Hoenn and Sevii Island communities."

"Such as a legend or something?" asked Beka.

"Yes," Polaris nodded, "The ancient cultural communities that still practice and uphold the old ways have said that the Age of the Chosen Ones are coming to be and that the Rayquaza constellation is a possible symbol that will lead the Chosens into battle against the Dark Ones of the Sky. It's pretty strange, but I don't treat their words as false prophecies; after all the Chosen One legend was fulfilled back in the Orange Islands many years ago and of course, there is you too Beka and the fulfillment of the second calming of Kyogre and Groudon back in Sootapolis City."

Beka nodded to Polaris' words and looked back up at the constellation; remembering back on her conversation with Arceus and the words it spoke upon her about leading the Chosen Ones into battle against Dark Rayquaza and its dark ally. "You think Emerald has something to do with this?" asked Beka.

"Beats me," shrugged Polaris, "She may possibly be, but there is also debate within the Sevii communities if she truly is walking on the Earth again within the form of a teenage girl or if her true form is yet to awaken when the constellation passes through the sky." Polaris then let off a soft sigh and began packing away his telescope. "Let's talk more about this tomorrow night when I get new calculations on the constellation. We need to get our rest since we've got to continue onward to the laboratory and I know your friends are anxious to get to the facility."

"Of course," said Beka with a nod and after helping him out with packing, the two individuals, Lunar, and Helios walked back toward the campsite to rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was around mid-afternoon when the group finally got their glimpse of a large white building with a hologram Pokeball glowing overhead of the entrance to the facility; causing them to be slightly impressed by the laboratory tucked away in the safety of the forest.

"Wow!" exclaimed Brendan, "This building is bigger than Dad's!"

"What a beautiful place to have the research laboratory at," commented May.

"Yup, this is Professor Krane's," smiled Polaris softly, "So shall we proceed inside?"

The group nodded and headed on in, unaware to them that two Sky agents Chris and Marcus were high up in one of the trees and spying on them through their binoculars; well, just Chris was as Marcus was against the tree sleeping off the day. Chris turned around to see his brother snoozing on the branch and proceeded to slam his fist hard on Marcus' head; causing Marcus to yell in pain and to hold his head. "Oww…bro, that hurt!" whined Marcus.

"Wake up dummy and keep watch!" snarled Chris as he threw Marcus a pair of binoculars, "We've got to keep an eye out on Emerald since we lost her back in Gateon Port!"

"Well, at least we found her," muttered Marcus as he fiddled with his binoculars' lens, "Speaking of women, those girls at the club were-"

"They made jokes out of us, thanks to you!" shouted Chris as his yelled seemed to blow Marcus against the tree's trunk.

"Geez, for a twin brother, you do shout a lot," Marcus spoke in sarcasm, "No wonder why Mom thought you were a banshee."

"Shut up!" yelled Chris and smacked the back of Marcus' head again.

"OW!" Marcus yelled in pain, "That hurt!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the clean white facility, they approached a receptionist's desk and were greeted by the worker's soft smile.

"Welcome to Professor Krane's laboratory," she spoke, "and welcome back again Mr. North."

"It's nice to see you too Wendy," said Polaris, showing his identification card to her, "I also have three guest trainers here to meet the professor."

"Alright then," said Wendy, "I'll just need to see some identification please." The three trainers pulled out their Pokedexes and handed them to Wendy to register in the computer system. "Alright then, Beka Goldheart, May Maple, and Brendan Birch, you are all now registered in Orre's trainer database and welcome to the region of Orre."

"Wow, thank you so much Ms. Wendy," said May as they got back their Pokedexes.

"Not a problem at all," said Wendy, "and if you need any further assistance, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Alright, thanks again," said Brendan as they made thank you bows to her.

"So Polaris, you've come back. Good to see you," came another voice that caused the trainers to look up and see a middle aged man with short brown hair and glasses wearing a lab coat, green shirt, and khaki pants approaching them.

"Professor Krane, nice to see you as well," smiled Polaris and shook the professor's hand; gesturing over to the small group, "I brought some trainers to meet you. This is May Maple, Beka Goldheart, and Brendan Birch."

"Ah, Brendan," spoke Prof. Krane as he shook their hands, "You must be Professor Birch's son from Hoenn correct?"

"Yes sir," grinned Brendan, "My Dad spoke about you a few times."

"I see," Prof. Krane nodded and looked at the two girls, "these young ladies traveling companions?"

"Well, I'm more of a traveling companion to my best friend Beka," blushed Brendan, "and May is my girlfriend sir."

"Very nice," nodded Prof. Krane and turned to May, "So are you by chance the daughter of Norman from Petalburg City?"

"Oh, yes I am," said May surprised, "but how did you know?"

"I've met Norman once on my travels to Hoenn a long time ago," said Prof. Krane with a soft smile, "He's a very powerful, yet talented Gym Leader."

"Yup," smiled May, "he's the best!"

Prof. Krane then looked to Beka and was a bit surprised to see her. "Oh my! So you're Beka right? I must say, you look awfully a lot like Michael, are you by chance related to him?"

"Michael?" asked Beka, but then was cut off when she saw a teenage boy with spiky red hair and light green eyes come into the room wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest, blue jeans, black shoes, and goggles over his head.

"Professor, did you call me?" asked Michael and then looked at the trainers before him, "Hey, who are-? GAH! What the-?!" Michael got up close to look at Beka as she sweat dropped. "No way! You look almost just like me, but you're a girl!"

"Well, they do say we have an identical twin in the world," chuckled Brendan, "Looks like your's a girl." May stopped Brendan's antics with a pull and release of his headband to snap back on him. "Ow! May! That hurt!"

"Mind your manners," said May as the others sweat dropped.

"Are they always like that?" whispered Michael to Beka.

"Sometimes," Beka replied with an innocent smile and sweat bullet.

"Well then," Prof. Krane spoke as he cleared his throat, "You must all be hungry. Perhaps we can have lunch in the sunroom and then I can show you all around the facility?"

"Sure, that sounds great Professor Krane!" cheered Brendan as another free lunch sealed the deal for him.

A little while later, the group ate away at their meal as Michael released a small brown fox-like Pokemon that had bright brown eyes and cream tuffs around his collar and on the tips of his tail. May and Beka let off cute "Awws" at Michael's Eevee as he placed some Pokemon food before him. "Here you go Eevee, eat up!" said Michael.

"Aueee!" Eevee squeaked and chowed away at his meal.

"That's quite a healthy and strong Eevee you got there too Michael," said Brendan, "Especially his bright coat and eyes."

"Thanks," smiled Michael, "I've had him for a very long time."

"It's so cute!" said May as she looked at his Eevee, "My Eevee became a Glaceon back when I was traveling in Sinnoh years ago."

"Awesome," nodded Michael and looked at Eevee, "I'm not pressuring Eevee to evolve or anything. He's just as strong as an Eevee as he would have been if he evolved in my opinion."

The group nodded to Michael's words as Brendan asked with: "Say, where did Prof. Krane and Polaris get to?"

"They mentioned something about they were going to talk things over in his office," said Michael, "but knowing them, they'll spend all day in that office chattering up a storm like last time."

"I see," said Brendan but then they saw a girl in her pre teens with her blue hair pulled up and wearing a simple white dress as two yellow Electric Pokemon followed her, both looking like long eared mice with one having red ears, hands, cheeks, and a + sign for a tail as the other had blue ears, hands, cheeks and a – sign for a tail. "Hey, who's that?" asked Brendan as she came over.

"Oh, that Jovi, my little sister," said Michael as the girl named Jovi approached them.

"There you are big brother!" chimed Jovi as her Plusle and Minun jumped on her shoulders.

"Plus!" Plusle chimed.

"Min!" called out Minun.

"Hey sis," smiled Michael, "Did you get your studies done?"

"Yeah," sighed Jovi, "Mom's been getting on me a lot with my studies."

"Studying is good though," smiled Brendan as Jovi looked at the trainers.

"Oh guests!" spoke Jovi a bit startled, "I didn't realize we were having any today!"

"Relax sis," said Michael as he calmed down his sister. Jovi however ran out of the room in a hurry as Plusle and Minun chased after her, causing the group to look at Michael curiously.

"What's that all about?" asked May.

"Don't even ask me," sighed Michael and shook his head.

Beka smiled softly at meeting Jovi, but then something like a strange chill filled the air; causing her to look outside. The others noticed her action and looked at her concerned and confused. "Beka, what's up?" asked Brendan.

"Something's coming," said Beka as she stood up from her chair.

"Like what?" asked May. Her answer came when a loud crash was heard from the woods and something seemed to pile drive toward the laboratory in a heavy plated vehicle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Chris, did you just hear something?" asked Marcus as he felt a rumbling noise around them.

"I just felt something…" spoke Chris, a bit nervous at what just occurred.

Suddenly, the two were sent flying out of their spot from the tree and crashing to the ground. Groaning in pain, they sat up to see an armored vehicle plow drive through the woods. "Someone get the tag number!" wailed Marcus that caused Chris to smack the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Idiot! Armored vehicles don't have tags!" yelled Chris and pressed his binoculars to his eyes, "They have emblems, but none on this one…"

"Is it one of ours?" asked Marcus.

"No, we don't have that kind of tank design," said Chris, "Looks like we're dealing with another team."

"Like Aqua, Magma, or Rocket?" asked Marcus again.

"No, Aqua and Magma are about as finished in Hoenn and I don't think Rocket has any business here in Orre," spoke Chris, "The only team I can think of who would have something like that here in Orre would be…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the heck is that?!" asked Brendan as the group ran out to inspect the mechanical vessel. As they did so, they noticed Polaris and Prof. Krane running out as well to see the device.

"What's going on here?!" stated Prof. Krane, but was answered when several white armored suited individuals came out and surrounded the group. Polaris, Brendan, and Michael immediately surrounded Beka, May, and Prof. Krane into their protective circle and stared at the agents.

"What to you want from us?!" stated Polaris as he and the other guys kept the ring shut tightly around the girls and Prof. Krane.

"We've come to pay Prof. Krane another visit to the facility," spoke one of the armored men, "We need of something from him."

"I thought Team Cipher was finished all those years ago!" shouted Michael at the speaking agent, "What's caused them to return?!"

'Team Cipher?' asked Beka in her mind as she looked at the agents.

"Who's Team Cipher?" asked May to Prof. Krane.

"They are an outlaw organization who ran amuck in Orre years ago," said Prof. Krane, "They were able to control Pokemon by closing up their hearts and turning them into Shadow Pokemon for their own doing. Years before hand, they were able to close up the hearts of the Legendary Beasts before Wes came in and stopped them. Then years after that, they created the first pure Shadow Pokemon, Shadow Lugia or XD001, in which Michael had caught and we found a way into purifying it back into a true Lugia."

"How awful!" exclaimed May as Beka looked at them in anger.

"We have our reasons boy!" snarled the agent and pointed to the professor, "So hand us the professor and no one gets hurt!"

"Never!" yelled out Michael and was about to call out a Pokemon until something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground; looking like a metal hoop that ensnared around him. The same happened to Polaris and Brendan as they too got caught and both feel to the ground.

"Brendan!" yelled May, but gasped as several agents tackled down the boys further into the ground to immobilize them and they made a grab for the Prof. Krane. The agents also grabbed May and Beka in tightening holds.

"Hey boss!" shouted one of the guys, "Let's take these two for fun!"

"Enough!" yelled out Beka as she overpowered the grunt holding her and swung him over her. She then turned to slam a fist hard in the grunt holding May in his exposed neck and forced him to let May go. She then turned to get the professor, but two more agents grabbed her arms and kicked her down to the ground on her knees. The leading Grunt approached Beka and kneeled to her, lifting her chin up and smirked.

"My, such power from a real beauty," he spoke, "A fine specimen you are. You'd provide much pleasure for Cipher."

"Just pray you will be a specimen still full intact once I'm finished with you…" a chilling voice filled the leader's ear as he felt a cold blade of a scythe wrap around his neck. The other grunts let Beka go and backed away as they saw their leader with a crow headed scythe to his neck and a familiar armor suited, pony tailed figure with a black scarf around his neck pressing the weapon to him.

"Kiozi!" exclaimed Beka as the other grunts backed away and let go of the professor. As May and Prof. Krane were busy getting the rings off the boys, Beka saw the Cipher's face full of terror as the blade still pressed firmly to his throat. Kiozi watched at the grunts retreated to their armored vehicle in terror and drove off; continuing to glare at the vehicle as they vanished back from where they came.

"Looks like you're 'friends' left you to die," Kiozi spoke in a dark voice and slowly, his body began to melt into a pool of shadow and began taking down the Cipher head grunt down into the shadows with him, "I'll be sure to take good care of you…"

"Kiozi…" said Beka softly as she began to feel mercy for the Cipher agent, but Kiozi's eyes meet hers and he spoke out before vanishing completely.

"Trust me on this, my lady," Kiozi spoke before vanishing away completely with the Cipher agent.

Beka knelled there for a moment, shaking at what had just happened and what was going to happen to the Cipher agent, but then she returned back to earth with May calling out to her: "Beka, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Beka asked as she turned to the others, who looked at her concerned, "Oh yeah, I am…"

"I don't get it," growled Michael softly, "How did Cipher come back into being and what did they want from you Professor Krane?"

"Probably the same scenario as I went through with Rocket," spoke Polaris, "Professor Krane found a way into purifying even a purely Shadow Pokemon and Cipher was planning to counter react by either building something to overcome the purification process or finish off the professor before it's too late."

"Then that must mean…" spoke Prof. Krane, but then quickly turned to Michael, "Michael, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it Professor?" asked Michael.

"I need you to go check on Dr. Kaminko at his mansion and make sure that he and Chobin are alright," said Prof. Krane, "Cipher could be targeting him too since he helped with development of the purification chamber and supported our project."

"Right, will do!" said Michael as Beka spoke up.

"Is it alright if I go with him Professor Krane?" she asked, "He may need help."

"I don't see that as a problem," said Prof. Krane, "Just be careful you two."

"We will," said Beka, as Brendan and May turned to her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Brendan, "May and I will come with you two."

"We'll be fine," reassured Beka, "Beside, if Cipher decided to strike here again, Professor Krane will probably need the extra help."

"Alright, just be careful out there Beka," said May.

"I will, promise," said Beka with a wink and departed with Michael to head off to Dr. Kaminko's mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So the mission failed at Professor Krane's laboratory, has it?" asked a dark voice that sat in a chair within a darkened room surrounded by hologram screens of various data.

"Yes sir," spoke another voice, speaking to the chair's back, "Apparently, the reports say some shadowy figure appeared when the leader of the grunts touched one of the female hostages and then he was supposedly swallowed by shadows along with this figure."

"Shadowy figure eh?" the seated individual spoke with a chuckle, "Very interesting. Perhaps this person of interest may be a key essential to our further revival. Any word on to who this lady was?"

"I'm afraid not sir," spoke the individual, "but they described her as a teenager with long red hair and hazel eyes wearing a very strange Rayquaza themed attire. She's not of Team Sky though since she didn't have any emblem bearing their marking."

"Interesting," the seated figure spoke, "Find some information on this person, she maybe registered in Orre's trainer database. Also, be sure to send out our admin who's going to lead a band of agents to that Dr. Kaminko's mansion immediately. We can't afford to lose anymore time."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka and Michael reach the doctor's mansion to face a very interesting battling from the mechanical assistant as well as encounter a Cipher member long thought to have been gone years ago…


	6. Of Mechanics and Beasts

Of Mechanics and Beasts

Low rumblings of thunder filled the now darkened sky as Michael and Beka treaded along the dirt pathway on Michael's white motor scooter; which was, to Beka's surprise, levitating above the surface as they rode. Beka, feeling the change in the atmosphere, lifted her head up and began smelling the cooling air as the storm approached.

"How much further is it to the professor's house?" asked Beka to Michael.

"Not far," called back Michael, "and don't worry about these storm clouds, Dr. Kaminko's mansion seems to always be covered overhead by these clouds. Probably because of his crazy inventions he's been working on for years."

"Oh, I see," said Beka and then noticed something beginning to appear from a rolling hill, "Hey, I see a lightning rod!"

"Yup," said Michael as the rickety old mansion began to come into view, "Here's Dr. Kaminko's mansion."

After passing by a crumbling Pokemon statue of the Legendary Groudon, Michael parked his bike along the weed infested, crumbling walkway. Beka jumped off Michael's bike as he followed suit and shut his vehicle down; causing the female trainer to look around. "I'm surprised that his mansion is still standing," said Beka at the old building.

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving," chuckled Michael, "but anyway, let's go and-" Michael's sentence was cut short as a huge roar filled the air that shook the ground they stood on. "What the heck was that?!" he asked baffled.

"That roar," said Beka slowly as she recognized the call, "I know that roar…"

"Really?" asked Michael, "What was it?"

Beka was about to respond when the two trainers looked up to the sound of crackling electricity and both gasped at what they saw. Descending from the sky was a giant green dragon that looked like a snake with golden ring patterns on its body, rudder like wings, and two claws that were tucked under its chest. "No way! A Rayquaza?!" asked Michael in disbelief. Beka however saw through it and noticed that this Rayquaza was giving off more of a luster, the shape was too geometrical, and there were bolts holding the dragon together.

"That's not Rayquaza!" stated Beka, "It's a robot!"

A crazy laughter filled the air as a speaker system sent out a voice from inside the robot Rayquaza. "Wow! You saw through my newest invention!" the voice spoke, "I thought I could give you two a good fright!"

"Chobin?!" asked Michael and then growled in anger, "Is that you?! What are doing in that thing?!"

"What do you expect?!" the voice of Chobin called out, "Testing out my newest invention!"

"That's typical," Michael sweat dropped as Beka looked over to him.

"So is Chobin the assistant to Dr. Kaminko?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, that's him," said Michael as he looked at the Rayquaza machine, "but I'm surprised he actually built that robot since Dr. Kaminko does the inventing."

"Hey!" yelled out Chobin, "Just because I'm Dr. Kaminko's assistant doesn't mean I can't invent in my spare time!"

"Whatever," spoke Michael, "Are you going to challenge me to a battle as always?"

"Why of course!" spoke Chobin, "But hey…why not let the lady battle with you as well? Is she your sister?"

"She's not my sister!" exclaimed Michael as he took up a Pokeball and looked to Beka, "Say, you want to battle with me Beka?"

"Sure," said Beka with a smile as she took up a Pokeball as well.

"Very well then, let's begin!" yelled out Chobin as the Rayquaza robot descended to land on the ground and expelled out two Pokeballs from its claws. "Scizor and Marowak go!" From the two Pokeball expelled out Scizor, a Bug/Steel Element that looked like a giant red coated praying mantis with mechanical claws and narrow golden eyes, and a Marowak, a Ground Element that stood upon its back legs with thick brown skin, a cream lined underbelly, a skull-like head, and carried a large bone in its hands.

"Sci-zor!" called out Scizor.

"Ma-ro-wak!" grunted Marowak as it twirled its bone in its hand.

"Alright then, Rapidash go!" yelled out Michael as he threw out his Pokeball to expose out a Fire Element that looked like a cream colored unicorn with a massive fiery mane and tail and crimson eyes. Rapidash let out a loud neigh as it reared onto its back legs to show its gracefully appearance. Beka took up her Dive Ball and threw it out. "Beginner's luck: Lapras, I choose you!"

From the Dive Ball materialized Lapras onto the field. "Luuu!" cried out Lapras, but looked around a bit grimly at seeing she wasn't in the water. "La?"

"Interesting choices!" spoke Chobin, "Now let's get started!"

_**Battle**_ _**Situation:**_

_**Beka's Lapras and Michael's Rapidash vs. Assistant Chobin's Scizor and Marowak**_

_**This will be a double battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

_**BATTLE**_ _**BEGIN!**_

"Scizor, begin with Wing Attack on Lapras! Marowak, use Headbutt on Rapidash!"

Scizor kicked off of the ground and blurred quickly at Lapras; striking the aquatic Pokemon with pin point accuracy as Marowak charged at Rapidash. Beka was taken back by the Scizor's speed. "Wow, that's fast," she said.

"Keep your head up Beka," said Michael, "Chobin is no fool when it comes to Pokemon battles. Rapidash, Bounce!"

Rapidash kicked off of the ground and bounded into the air to evade Marowak's Headbutt attack.

"Lapras, use Surf!"

Lapras gave out a powerful cry as her body began to glow in a blue light. From the light, an illusion of water seemed to pass by her and materialize into a wall of water that crashed down onto Scizor and Marowak; pushing them back to their side of the field.

"Nice move combination to hit both my Pokemon as well as your opponent not being hit by Surf," spoke Chobin, "but it's not over yet! Scizor, use Agility and Marowak, use Leer on Lapras!"

Scizor began dashing around the field to gain power in its speed as Marowak focused upon Lapras and making her shake a bit at its glare.

"Now Rapidash, on Marowak!"

From the sky, Rapidash pelted down from the sky and finished off his Bounce attack by landed on Marowak and pinning it down; stopping it from using Leer and freeing Lapras from the glare.

"Thanks Michael," said Beka with a smile. Michael gave a thumb's up, but braced himself as Chobin called out his next moves.

"Now Scizor, use Hyper Beam on Lapras! Marowak, use Skull Bash on Rapidash!"

Scizor opened its claws to form two orbs of golden light that merged and expelled out in a powerful golden beam that aimed at Lapras while Marowak charged again at Rapidash with its head lowered at its opponent.

"Rapidash, use Stomp on Marowak!"

Rapidash let out another neighing cry before coming down on his opponent with a powerful Stomp attack and pelted Marowak into the ground; stopping it from advancing.

"Lapras, use Water Pulse!"

Lapras shot out a series of watery rings that formed into a sphere of water and slammed into Scizor, but didn't stop it from unleashing out its Hyper Beam. However, it's aim wasn't at Lapras as the Hyper Beam shot out and slammed into Marowak; sending the Ground Element careening back to its side of the field KOed. "Gah! Oh no!!" exclaimed Chobin as he saw his Scizor confused and his Marowak knocked out. Michael took his chance.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!"

Rapidash let out a powerful stream of fire that made impact onto Scizor and sent it crashing back on its side of the field and also knocked out.

"Alright! We won!" cheered Michael as he and Beka went out to praise their Pokemon. As they did so, they suddenly heard something coming from the Rayquaza robot and saw it was beginning to go haywire as sparks spewed from the joints and a few stray nuts pop from their sockets and ricochet into the air. Beka, Michael, and their Pokemon ducked as the robot seemed to begin to crash in on itself. "It's going to crash!" cried out Michael as he and Beka recalled back their Pokemon, "Run for it!" The two trainers ran for cover as the giant robot collapsed onto the pavement, kicking up dust and breaking apart in hard clanks. As the dust settled, Michael and Beka looked up to see a small man with short blue hair, a pair of thick glasses, and wearing a scientist suit and jacket staggering from out of the rubble of the Rayquaza robot and coughing up a storm. Michael ran up to help Chobin from out of the rubble. "Hey, you alright?" asked Michael as he helped Chobin from out of the rubble.

"Yeah," coughed Chobin, "I'm fine."

As they finished getting out of the rubble, a harsh coughing was heard that caused the group to turn and see an older man with a bizarre white hair style, the same thick glasses, and dressed in a scientist suit and lab coat come out to inspect what was going on. "Chobin? What's going on out here? Are you fooling around with that crazy invention again?!"

"Yes sir," said Chobin as he rubbed the back of his head. Michael sighed and turned to the older man.

"Hi Dr. Kaminko, it's been awhile," he spoke as the doctor turned to look at Michael.

"Ah Michael, it's good to see you again," Dr. Kaminko spoke, a weak smile appearing on his face and then noticed Beka, "Oh Michael, I didn't know you had a twin sister." Michael sighed again and shook his head as Beka laughed softly at the joke.

"No sir," spoke Michael, "this is a friend of mine. Her name is Beka Goldheart."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you sir," said Beka as she bowed to Dr. Kaminko. Dr. Kaminko nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you as well young lady," he spoke as he turned to Chobin, "Well now Chobin, I expect that you have your invention cleaned up from the yard immediately. We don't want to leave a bad impression."

"But Dr. Kaminko…" spoke Chobin but the doctor merely waved at him.

"Now-now Chobin," said Dr. Kaminko, "Proceed." Chobin sighed and went to begin picking up the pieces to the robot as Dr. Kaminko turned back to Michael and Beka. "So tell me, what brings you two out here to the mansion?"

"Well, we came to check up on your and Chobin," said Michael, "It appears Cipher is back and they attacked again at Prof. Krane's laboratory."

"Hmm, I see," said Dr. Kaminko softly, pondering on his words, "That is a problem. Cipher reappearing here in Orre is bad news indeed."

"Now come on Dr. Kaminko," spoke a rough voice that was far behind Beka and Michael, "We're all not that bad of news." Beka and Michael turned and gasped to see a group of Team Cipher agents standing behind them as well as a rather large man with spiky red-brown hair, dark eyes, tribal markings over his face, and wore a tight white attire with a purple garb around his waist and a large necklace adorn with blue beads and Pokeballs hung around his neck. A soft growl escaped Michael's lips.

"Dakim," he spoke at the sight of the Cipher Admin. "I've heard about you but I never thought you'd actually still be around." Dakim chuckled at this.

"And you must be Michael who defeated Greevil years ago," laughed Dakim, "I can't really see a boy as scrawny as you defeating them."

"Hey!" snapped Michael, but was stopped when Dakim flexed his arms.

"Enough of this boy!" Dakim spoke, "Now hand over the doctor and no one gets hurt!"

"Never!" spoke Michael as he pulled out a Pokeball. However, in a blur of motion, Michael was knocked down hard as Dakim had rushed at him and stopped him from calling out a Pokemon.

"Don't make this harder than it is boy!" gruffed Dakim. Beka had enough of this.

"Leave him alone Dakim!" shouted Beka, which lead to her receiving a serious glace from the Cipher Admin.

"You got a problem girl?" spoke Dakim as he easily stood over her.

"Yes, I do," growled Beka, glaring up at Dakim. Dakim let off a chuckle.

"Brave girl you are," he spoke but then looked up to Dr. Kaminko, "but I don't have time to deal with someone like you. I have a bigger mission to fulfill." Dakim began to approach the doctor, but was stopped when Beka cut right in front of him.

"I won't allow this!" spoke Beka, her tone growing serious. Dakim let off a growl and then a gruff.

"You know, I don't like hitting little ladies like you," Dakim spoke, raising up his hand, "but if you don't move it, I will not hold back!" Beka remained frozen in her spot with her hazel eyes continuing to narrow at Dakim. Michael had finally gotten to sit up when he spotted Beka leering at Dakim.

"Beka! Get out of there!" yelled Michael as he scrambled to his feet; rushing to her as Dakim's large hand came down on her. A smirk curved on the female trainer's face as her thin arms crossed in front of her; taking Dakim's blow but blocking the hit from touching her body. Dakim's eyes widened for a moment at her block as the Cipher grunts muttered amongst themselves. Meanwhile up within another tree near the mansion, Chris' jaws nearly dropped at the sight of Beka taking Dakim's hit.

"Geez! Emerald's toughen up over the months!" spat out Chris. Marcus, having flopped on his brother's head, peeked over with his own binoculars.

"Huh, all brawl and no brain eh?" commented Marcus as Chris punched him back off of him, "OW!"

"Don't take that muscle builder lightly!" said Chris as he readjusted his binoculars, "That's Dakim: one of the head Admins of Cipher back in the old days!"

"I see," said Marcus as he rubbed the spot where Chris hit him at, "You think Emerald can last for long against him?"

"Hmm…" hummed Chris as he peered back into his binoculars.

Dakim let out a satisfying laugh as his hand relax back from him. "You're one tough cookie little lady," he grinned, "No one has ever taken my face palm on the defense like you have; you're just as tough as Wes…" Beka's eyes widened to Wes' name; was he still around in Orre? "But enough of chit-chat from the past, let's have a battle to see what you're really made of and let's wager it. If I win, you had over the doctor without strife and if you win, we'll leave this place with no hassle. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal…" spoke Beka softly, knowing that Cipher was not going to keep their word. Dakim let out another laugh and threw out two Pokeballs.

"Then it's a double battle! Claydol, Swampert; go!" From his two Pokeballs expelled out a Claydol, a Ground/Psychic Element that looked like an ancient brown doll with ancient patterns on its body and a ring of pink eyes around its disked shaped head while a Swampert, a Water/Ground Element that looked like a blue aquatic beast with rudder fins, orange patterns on its form, and light colored underbelly, appeared next to it.

"Clay-dol," hummed out Claydol.

"Swam-pert!" grunted Swampert.

Beka reached for two Pokeball from her belt and tossed them out onto the field as well, calling forth: "Flygon, Salamence, I choose you!" From the Pokeballs emerged forth the two dragons opposing the Cipher Admin's Pokemon.

"Fly!" screeched out Flygon as Salamence let out a thunderous roar.

_**Battle**_ _**Situation:**_

_**Beka's Flygon and Salamence vs. Cipher Admin.**_ _**Dakim's Claydol and Swampert**_

_**This will be a double battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

_**BATTLE**_ _**BEGIN!**_

'Drat…I can't use my combo moves against her aerial Pokemon,' thought Dakim, biting his lip, 'At least Swampert can take them down with its other moves…' He then called out to his Pokemon: "Claydol, use Psychic on Flygon! Swampert, Ice Beam 'em when Claydol catches it!"

Claydol's series of eyes flashed in a blue aura as it caught Flygon in its telekinetic grip. Flygon was frozen in the glare as Swampert opened its mouth to unleash a powerful beam of icy-white light toward the green dragon.

"No you don't!" protested Beka, "Salamence, use Flamethrower!" Salamence opened his mouth to unleash a stream of fire that countered into the Ice Beam and destroyed the move before reaching Flygon, "Now use Headbutt on Claydol!" Taking upon his red wings, Salamence kicked off the ground and flew toward Claydol. Dakim smirked at her actions.

"Swampert, go at Salamence with Ice Punch now!" Salamence leapt toward Salamence with its fists now coated in frosty white light.

"Salamence, look out!" called out Beka as Salamence glanced over to see Swampert coming toward him. Skidding to a halt on his claws, Salamence barely missed Swampert's swing; raising his long neck just in time to miss the oncoming blow. "Now use Crunch on Swampert's arm!" Salamence bore his razor sharp teeth and chomped down hard on Swampert's dominate arm to force the aquatic Pokemon to yell and loose focus on using another Ice Punch.

"Claydol, use Psychic on Salamence!" Loosing its focus on Flygon, Claydol unleashed another Psychic force that froze Salamence and sent it flying across back to Beka's side of the field. Claydol hovered before Swampert as Swampert tried to shake off the attack.

"Flygon, Salamence, use Dragonbreath!" The two dragons sprung to their trainer's call and unleashed two streams of green flames at the two Pokemon before them.

"Claydol, Protect!" Claydol began to glow in a golden aura that blocked off the double Dragonbreath attack from hitting it or Swampert as its partner got back up and wanting the battle more. "Good Swampert, now finish this with Blizzard!" Swampert inhaled in a deep breath of air that led up to it unleashing a blast of snow and ice toward the two dragons.

"Swampert, Flygon, use Air Cutter!" The two dragons brayed up to their extended wings and began beating massive surges of wind that sliced through Swampert's Blizzard attack and ended up hitting the two opponents back a bit. Dakim growled at Beka's tactics.

"Quit using defense and battle!" yelled Dakim in anger, "Swampert, use Hydro Pump on Flygon! Claydol, use Rock Tomb on Salamence!" Swampert unleashed a blast of water from its mouth toward Flygon and striking him as Claydol began summoning forth rocks to clasp around Salamence's form and work their way up to cover the dragon. Beka's grin widened.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!" Flygon opened his mouth to unleash a powerful green burst of light from his mouth that blasted back the Hydro Pump as well as breaking away the rocks incasing Salamence. Dakim, Michael, Dr. Kaminko, and everyone else present were in awe at the power of the dragon attack. Chris and Marcus gulped in their position up in their spying area of their tree.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Michael, "I've never seen a Dragon Pulse that powerful before!"

"Her Pokemon are well trained," commented Dr. Kaminko, adjusting his glasses.

"How can that be?!" exclaimed Dakim, "How could you possess a strong Dragon Pulse?! Who are you?!" Beka didn't anything, but her grin still remanded.

"Salamence, Flygon, ready to end this?!" she called out to them. The dragons nodded in unison. "Now use Hyper Beam!" The two dragons opened up their mouths and unleashed a massive surge of golden light toward Dakim's side of the field.

"We're not giving up just yet!" yelled Dakim, "PROTECT!!!" The two opposing Pokemon sent forth a massive golden barrier that deflected off the Hyper Beam attacks and set the field alit to the two powers. "Ah! I-I can't see anything!"

"Now use Dragon Claw!" came out Beka's voice from the light that caused Dakim to unshielded his eyes a bit to see two massive forms blurring from the light. In horror, he was about to scream for another command, but it was too late as his Pokemon were bombarded with the slashing of the dragon's attacks.

"NO!!" yelled Dakim as he saw his Pokemon drop and when the light died down, they had fainted to the attack. "No! How could I lose to another child?!"

"Great job Flygon and Salamence!" cheered out Beka as she ran up to hug her dragons in praise. The dragons nudged their trainer in happiness on a job well done, but then both took offensive poses as Dakim was beginning to tower them.

"I…will not lose…this opportunity to fail again!" yelled Dakim as he charged toward Beka and her Pokemon. Salamence and Flygon lunged at Dakim to pin down the raging madman, but Dakim swiftly smacked them out of the way; clearing a path to aim a hammer fist at the trainer. Beka was about to respond, but she saw someone else had beaten her to it as something black and twisted rooted up from the ground and caught Dakim in a netting of tendrils. Dakim thrashed in the dark netting as a few Cipher members let of gasps of horror.

"It-It's true!!" one of the yelled, "The rumors of the shadow man are true!!" The Grunts backed away as another pool of shadow began to form between Dakim and Beka and a human figure emerged from the pool; holding his large scythe in posed. Michael shuttered at the figure.

"H-Hey…we saw that guy back at the laboratory, d-didn't we Beka?" spoke Michael, remembering what happened last time as well. Beka didn't move as she saw Kiozi fully regenerate into his human form. Dakim growled as he saw the new comer before him.

"You think you scare me man of shadows?!" snarled Dakim as he struggled to break loose. Kiozi's red eyes remained cold and merciless.

"I will not allow you to touch the ones I have sworn to protect," Kiozi spoke as his grip on the crowsbane scythe clentched.

"Kiozi, don't!" pleaded Beka, fearing he was going to give Dakim the same fate as what he had done to that Cipher leader back at the laboratory. Kiozi glanced over his shoulder for a moment; his red eyes still cold but starting to soften to her presence.

"My lady, it is my duty," Kiozi spoke as he prepared his strike, but stopped when he sensed something else. "Get down!" he yelled as he quickly released his grip on Dakim and used the tendrils to cover up Beka and pull her down into the ground with him as a fiery strike of a shot hit the spot where they once were. Michael, Dr. Kaminko, and Chobin gasped in shock to see the two of them gone and looked up to see that it was a few Cipher members who had unleashed a nasty shell onto the spot where Kiozi was standing at. They even saw a few Grunts grab Dakim and drag him off; since he was in shock at what was happening.

"Dakim sir! We must go!" spoke one of the Cipher members as they carried him back to an armored car that was waiting for them. When they all bailed inside, the engine started and speed away from the mansion area; leaving Michael, the doctor, and his assistant behind. Michael began to frantically look around for the whereabouts of his new friend.

"Beka!" he yelled out, "Where are you?!" Just then, Michael turned to see another pooling of shadows and Kiozi reemerging with Beka being held close to him; causing the trainer to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, she's alright."

"Are you okay my lady?" asked Kiozi as Beka nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright," said Beka as the other approached her.

"That was quite the move you pulled young man," said Dr. Kaminko, "How did you do that?"

"I am the guardian of all Chosen Ones," said Kiozi, bowing to the doctor. Dr. Kaminko looked at him puzzled.

"Chosen Ones?" he asked, "Those fables that my own grandfather told me?" He then laughed. "If it can't be proven by science, it's no use to me." Kiozi let off a soft sigh to himself, signifying to Beka that perhaps this Guardian of the Chosen Ones have heard this line so many times in his life.

"Well Dr. Kaminko," said Micheal, trying to change the subject, "I see that you're doing alright here at the mansion, but I wonder if we should go on ahead and contact Prof. Krane's laboratory so we can find some people to help be you and Chobin's body guards after-"

"Nonsense!" protested Dr. Kaminko, "Chobin and I will take care of ourselves! We'll rebuild the Robo Rayquaza and use it as a bodyguard!"

"I thought you said you would never build robots again," stated Michael.

"Well…things have changed!" stated Dr. Kaminko proudly, "We'll rebuild the robot and give it more power than other robots previous!"

"I still think the bodyguards are a good idea," muttered Michael with a sweat bullet.

"Maybe we should consider Michael's idea sir," suggested Chobin, "We could even ask the aid of that group called the Lux-" Dr. Kaminko immediately shut Chobin up when he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You will not mention the name of that group as a consideration for hire!" yelled Dr. Kaminko, "I've heard just enough horror rumors about those Luxray Fangs!!"

"Luxray Fangs?" asked Beka softly, "Are they another organization?"

"No, they're a-" Michael was about to begin, but was cut off by Dr. Kaminko.

"They are a gang of desert bruisers and brawlers who enjoy nothing more but thrashing through towns, causing chaos, and drinking!" the doctor shouted, "They're leader is feared by all who know the Fangs as an Amazon bruiser who will put you down in three seconds flat; maybe into a coma!"

"C-Coma…?" asked Beka meekly, with a paling look filling her face to the doctor's words.

"So why are they called the Luxray Fangs?" asked Kiozi, raising an eyebrow to the doctor's words.

"The leader of the Fangs is said to have a powerful, large Luxray by her side at all times; larger than your average Luxray as the rumors go," Dr. Kaminko spoke.

"I see," said Kiozi as he allowed his scythe to vanish into a puff of dark smoke.

"I'm sure that's not true," said Michael, rubbing the back of his head, "but I guess if you're going to rebuild the Robo Rayquaza for defense, I should report back to Prof. Krane about this." Dr. Kaminko nodded.

"Very well then Michael," he stated and after a few more exchange of words, Dr. Kaminko and Chobin waved off the travelers as Michael prepared his bike.

"Umm, sorry Mr. Kiozi sir," said Michael, looking at him, "but my bike can only carry two people at once."

"Not a problem," Kiozi spoke as he melted back into a puddle of shadow and vanished. Michael looked in surprised.

"I wonder how he does that," said Michael and then nodded to the back, "Anyway, hop on Beka, let's head back to the professor."

"Right," said Beka as she hopped on the back of the bike and rode off down the road with Michael. Meanwhile, still up in the tree, Chris and Marcus prepared to depart with worry filling their minds.

"Ms. Zoey is no going to be pleased with this…" muttered Chris.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So our visitor paid another visit has he?" asked the dark figure in the chair in the same observation room, "How is Dakim doing?"

"He has a few scratches from when he said the tendrils bounded him, but he will be alright," spoke the other shadowed figure, "Apparently, it was the same girl the shadowed figure was protecting and was there at the time of the evasion. We also got a possible name of the girl he was guarding."

"Oh?" asked the voice in the chair, filled with curiosity.

"According to Dakim, her name is Beka, no last name as of yet," spoke the other figure.

"Well, with the description and a first name, we maybe able to narrow our search at least," spoke the figure in the chair, "Start on it at once."

"Yes sir," spoke the other figure and rushed out of the room to begin their search.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, a trip back to the laboratory ends up being a journey to Agate Village where unexpected company shows up with interest with the Relic Stone and the meeting of a heroine from years back prompts Beka into seeking out another hero from the deserts of Orre…


	7. Agate Village and the Echos of Time

Agate Village and the Echoes of Time

Glass shattered upon the carpet as the dark purple wine slowly seeped into the carpet. Chris and Marcus jumped to the impacting champagne glass as the slivers of glass scattered on the ground. They knew that breaking the news to Zoey was not going to be easy; then again, something being broken to their leader spelled disaster or several dollars. A snarl escaped Zoey's lips as she stood up.

"So then the reports rung true," she growled softly, "Our very own Dour _is _a betrayer!"

"It wasn't so obvious back at the Frontier?" muttered Chris under his breath, which led to him ducking quickly to avoid a fast flying sphere that pelted closely to him. Chris turned to see a steel meditation ball was now cratered behind him and slowly turned in shock to see Zoey tossing the other one in the air. Zoey was not happy.

"So now you're mocking me on this, are you Chris?" growled Zoey as Chris and Marcus backed toward the doors.

"N-No ma'am!" said Chris as he waved his hands in defense, "I-I was just-"

"GET OUT!!!" screamed Zoey as she threw out the other meditation ball. The two Spies quickly hi-tailed it out of the throne room as the ball cratered into another spot onto the carpet. A frustrated sigh blew out of Zoey's pampered lips as Libra, who had been standing by her throne the whole time, cleared his throat.

"Ms. Zoey, was that _really _necessary?" Libra asked.

"No grunt shall talk down their master!" snapped Zoey and slumped back on her throne, holding her head, "I need another drink."

"Perhaps some water Ms. Zoey?" suggested Libra, "Dehydration is a leading cause to headaches and you've had quite a few glasses of that Bluk Berry wine."

"Nonsense," spat Zoey as she waved Libra off, "Fetch me another glass Libra." Libra let off a soft sigh but nodded to Zoey's orders. As he was about to leave, he stopped to see the double doors to the room open and see another Team Sky personal enter. It was Lee of the Team Sky Elite as he made a respective bow to Zoey on her throne as a smile cracked on her face. "Ah, Lee. I hope you brought me good news from the lab."

"Yes, I have," spoke Lee, "Dark Rayquaza has given us the final word and confirmed that she is ready for awakening. Her form has been fully regenerated and now all we need is Emerald present for the awakening."

"Perfect," spoke Zoey, her smile growing dark but then looked up, "Question now is how we capture her without Dour or any other interruptions occurring; especially Emerald herself appearing?" Lee and Libra were silent to Zoey's words, knowing not how to respond. Zoey stood up and waved to Libra again. "Get me another bottle of Bluk Berry wine Libra and report to my office once you do. I'll call up Keith from SkyGOD and see if we can plan out something. After all, he's quite good in the tactics department." Libra nodded softly as Zoey stumbled toward her office. Once she was gone, Lee approached Libra.

"Are you sure she needs more?" he asked. Libra shook his head.

"No, she doesn't, but I know what she doesn't know can't hurt her. I'll just find a rather bitter, non-alcoholic Bluk Berry juice for her in the pantry." Libra then turned to leave along with Lee. As the two walked down the hallways through the airship, a disturbing thought crossed through Libra's mind that made him freeze.

'Are we _really _suppose to be doing this? Tampering with the past when cultures everywhere have feared of this prophecy for generations?' Libra bit his lip as the ideal gave him deep kicks in the pit of his stomach. "I mustn't disobey Ms. Zoey's orders," muttered Libra to himself, covering his own fear of the situation, "I must have trust in our leader and I'm that our goal of all of Team Sky will be fulfilled."

"Uh sir?" questioned Lee as he turned to Libra when he heard the second in command muttering, "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Go back to your team and stand by for orders," Libra instructed.

"Yes sir," spoke Lee and went on ahead down another corridor as Libra went down another; the kick in the pit of his stomach slowly returning.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I see," said Prof. Krane as Michael had finished explaining to the professor what had happened at Dr. Kaminko's mansion, "So Cipher has once again begun returning in full it seems. This is quite troublesome indeed."

"Is there anything we can do about this?!" asked Brendan, standing from his seat at the table they were at, "We just can't let these bullies retake Orre again!"

"Brendan, calm down," said May, placing her hand on his arm. Brendan sat back down again after his outburst.

"Prof. Krane," asked Beka, "What about Wes?"

"Wes?" asked Prof. Krane, "I haven't heard that name in years. I heard he was still roaming Orre, but now he seems to be more of an urban legend since no one has seen him in such a long time."

"Then…what about the Luxray Fangs?" asked Beka, turning to Michael, "You said you've heard of them too right Michael?"

"Yeah, but," spoke Michael, rubbing the back of his head, "if what Dr. Kaminko is true, then maybe we should reconsider someone else except a bunch of drinkers and brawlers. Hey! I know! What about that shadow guy?!" Beka flinched back a bit to Michael's words; he was the other person to fully see Kiozi in action. Brendan and May looked at him confused.

"Shadow guy?" asked Brendan, "What are you talking about Michael?"

"Remember when Cipher attacked here and that Cipher leader got swallowed by shadows?! He was back and was about to finish off Dakim!" exclaimed Michael.

"I don't remember a shadow guy," said May, scratching her chin, "I remembered freeing Brendan and then seeing Beka kneeling on the ground, but no shadow guy."

"Same here," said Brendan, "I was too bound up to see this shadow person either."

"As I as well," agreed Prof. Krane. Michael turned to Beka.

"Beka! You know what I'm talking about right?!" he exclaimed as Beka sweat dropped a bit due to his sudden outburst.

"Oh, well I-" she was about to speak, but then someone's phone began ringing. The source came from a cell phone that sat beside Prof. Krane on the table and the professor picked up the phone.

"Excuse me for a moment," he spoke and went to answer it: "Hello? Oh Eagun, good to hear from you…yes…yes, as a matter of fact, I have the parcel for you ready for delivery, I'll have Michael bring it to you shortly…alright, will do, thank you Eagun…uh-Eagun…Eagun? You're phone hasn't been hung up…Eagun…?" Prof. Krane sighed and clicked his phone shut. "I hope he knows he didn't hang up…" He then turned to Michael and smiled, "Michael, I got another assignment for you; this time to Agate Village."

"Oh sure, what is it professor?" asked Michael. Prof. Krane stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up a rather old box with strange runic designs on the cover of the box and bringing it to Michael.

"I have a package that I had acquired recently from a research team exploring the forest's shrine in the Ilex Forest in Johto," said Prof. Krane and opened it up to show the group, "It's quite a rare and mysterious find." The group looked inside to see that there was a strange hourglass-shaped bell within the box that was made out of jade stone. Seeing this artifact sent a strange sensation to fill up within Beka.

_The Jade Bell…another Bell of Johto…_ a voice rang through Beka's head, sounding like Arceus' voice and making Beka grip her head. The others turned to see her.

"Hey Beka, are you okay?" asked Brendan concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," spoke Beka, shaking her head, "Slight headache."

"I see," said Prof. Krane, handing Michael the box, "I'm sure you can handle this job right Michael?"

"Of course, professor," grinned Michael, taking the box, "I'll make sure to deliver it safely to Eagun."

"Can I go to Agate as well?" asked Beka, seeming a bit eager to wanting to see the purpose for the bell would be in Agate. Prof. Krane seemed surprised that Beka wanted to venture out again.

"Are you sure Beka?" asked Prof. Krane, "Maybe you ought to rest after your encounter with Dakim."

"Professor, I'm fine," reassured Beka with a smile, "I'll be okay." Brendan let off a soft chuckle.

"She sure still has her go-getter nature," mumbled Brendan to himself. Prof. Krane pressed a small smile.

"Very well then," he spoke, "You can accompany Michael to Agate Village then."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on in the day, toward evening, Michael and Beka made it to the village of Agate: a beautiful, lush village that was surrounded by large mountains covered in vegetation and waterfalls. What caught Beka's attention as they parked by the Pokemon Center was the village's giant tree within the Center of the village.

"Wow, it's so huge yet beautiful," spoke Beka with awe.

"Yup," said Michael as he walked up to her, "So you got the bell safe in hand?"

"Yup," smiled Beka as she gently held the box close to her. Michael smiled softly.

"You must really find that bell interesting huh?" he asked as the two of them began to trek toward the center of the village, "I've noticed you've been looking over that box ever since Prof. Krane showed it to us."

"Oh well," said Beka, holding a soft shy blush, "I'm j-just really interested in ancient things, y-you know?" She then switched to thought: 'Although, I can't tell him that it's all for finding and seeking out the other Chosen Ones…'

"It's all cool," shrugged Michael as they continued onward, "Let's just hope Eagun is still at home. He may have gone out to check on the Relic Stone." The two soon arrived at the base of the giant tree, which was actually housing a door and several windows; showing that the tree was holding a house within its wide, yet ancient trunk. "Well, this is where he lives," said Michael and went to knock on the door. "Hello? Mr. Eagun?" The door opened up and who Beka saw next shocked her.

"Oh hello there, how can I help you?" said a girl that looked like she was in her twenties with long red hair that was pulled into long pigtails, deep blue eyes, and wore a simple attire of a miniskirt, mid-drift shirt, heavy jacket, and rugged boots.

"No way," spoke Beka, "You're Rui…"

"Huh?" asked the girl, "Why, yes, I am Rui. Have we met before because I don't remember if we have?"

"Oh, uh…" spoke Beka, blushing again in embarrassment, "…I-I'm Beka Goldheart. I've just heard a lot about you."

"Wha-?" asked Rui, having a confused look on her face. Michael chuckled and decided to step in to save Beka to her own embarrassment.

"That's because I told her about you," said Michael, "Since I've heard a lot about the adventures you and Wes had in Orre years ago. By the way, my name is Michael; it's nice to meet you Ms. Rui."

A soft smile pressed on Rui's face. "Nice to meet the both of you as well. So from what I heard earlier, you're looking for my grandfather right?"

"Yes," said Michael, "We have a parcel from Prof. Krane to deliver to him."

"Alright, come on in," said Rui as she allowed the two trainers to go inside the home. It was quant and warm within the cozy home as Rui led the two to have a seat on the couch. After they had sat down, they realized that they were face-to-face with an elderly couple who were sitting across from them. The elderly gentleman, who had long white hair and a long white beard and dressed in purple robes, had a weak old smile pressed to his face at the presence to the two trainers.

"Well now," he spoke, "So you two must be the ones from Prof. Krane's laboratory to deliver the object now, are you?"

"Yes sir Mr. Eagun," spoke Michael as Beka placed the box on a coffee table between the four people. Eagun scooted to the edge of his seat and gently opened the box open to see the Jade Bell sitting in its place within.

"Amazing," Eagun spoke, mirth filling his olden eyes, "A truly beautiful piece."

"What is it Grandfather?" asked Rui, looking over his shoulder to see the hourglass-shaped bell. Eagun gently stroke his beard.

"Hmm…that I don't know Rui," spoke Eagun, "It's a bell of some kind from what I can see…" Beka gently held her head as Arceus' voice gently echoed in her head again about the Jade Bell. The others looked up to see her.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay Beka?" asked Michael, "You've done that before at the lab when looking at this bell."

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Beka as she gently rubbed her temples. Just then, a low rumbling boom broke the conversation of the group and caused them to look around their surroundings in confusion.

"What was that?!" asked Rui with a gasp. Just then, a loud knocking on the door caused Rui to rush to their door and open it; revealing a young man with a frantic look on his face appear at the doorway.

"Eagun!" exclaimed the young man, "There's been an attack at the Relic Stone! Some strange, green cladded men are there with a strange woman as well!"

"Green cladded men?" asked Eagun as he stood, "Who are those people?" Beka stood quickly.

"It has to been Team Sky!" spoke Beka.

"Team Sky?" asked Eagun again, "Who would they be I wonder?"

"They're a team from Hoenn that recently came up," explained Michael, "but enough talk, we have to get to the Relic Stone!"

"Yes," Eagun spoke, a spark of determination gleaming in his eyes, "They will not disturb the forest or the Relic Stone! I will not allow it!" Eagun then ran out of the house at a bolting speed that impressed Beka and Michael. Rui quickly followed behind.

"Grandfather, wait for me!" she exclaimed as she followed after him.

"Come on Beka," said Michael, "Let's go after them!" After a quick nod from the trainer, the two followed Eagun and Rui down into the forest that rested underneath the village. Through a tunnel way that allowed a stream of water to flow from the forest and into the village, Beka and Michael entered into Agate's forest; causing Beka to be overcome by the natural beauty around her. The forest was thick with ancient trees that arose toward the sun, the smell of thick pine and moss filled the air as the noise of running water surrounded them. A loud grunt filled the air as Beka's focus broke and she saw Eagun in a battle with a familiar, Egyptian cladded woman that Beka had meet before on Southern Island.

"Hathor!" exclaimed Beka as she saw Hathor's Drapion in pits with Eagun's Pikachu. The Team Sky agent glanced from her battle and growled softly.

"Emerald…so you're here as well…" she muttered as several Team Sky grunts were about to surround them. Hathor, however, held an arm out to stop their movements and smirked. "No, I have this settled boys…" The grunts stepped back as Hathor began to finger something from her belt, "Tell me Emerald, do you know what this is?" Beka saw Hathor pull out a green glass flute that had Roman numerals etched on the sides of the body of the instrument. Beka was confused at the instrument but the others gasped at its presence.

"Grandfather! It's a Time Flute!" exclaimed Rui.

"How did you get your hands on one of those?!" demanded Eagun.

"I have my ways old timer," spoke Hathor as she fingered the designs of the flute, "It's quite a beautiful instrument and I'm dying to hear this rare artifact's song."

"Don't you dare play that!" demanded Rui. Hathor merely laughed at Rui's threat.

"I'd like to see you stop me deary," spoke Hathor.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" called out Eagun as his Pikachu charged at Hathor. Hathor called out to her Drapion.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison!" Drapion raised his massive claws at Pikachu and slashed out a powerful attack onto Pikachu; sending him back and crashing to Eagun's feet.

"Pikachu!" yelled out Eagun as he picked up his inquired Pokémon. Another chuckle echoed in Hathor's throat as she brought the flute to her lips.

"It's been fun kiddies, but play time is over," she spoke, "It's time to summon forth Celebi."

"Why do you want Celebi?!" demanded Beka, "Rayquaza should be your attempt of capture; shouldn't it?!"

"Deary Emerald, are you really that dense?" asked Hathor, "To have Celebi, the Legendary of Time Travel, is to have a passageway into the voids of space and time. A chance to go back and to change the course of history and to correct one's mistakes…" Hathor inhaled a fresh breath and pressed her lips to the flute, however, before she could blow into the instrument, something black and hard smacked hard across Hathor's hands and forced the flute to shatter onto the stone relic ground. Hathor gazed down to see a black scythe blade was now hovering near her neck and she let off a soft sigh. "I knew you'd be here Daniel. Zoey has already known of your truth…"

"It does not matter," Kiozi spoke as the blade came closer to her throat and he slowly materialized from her shadow, "Whether she knows of my truth or not, I will not be intimidated by her to keeping hold of my duties!"

"To protect the Emerald of Hoenn and make sure no one touches a strand of her red hair," mocked Hathor; causing the blade's sharp edge to touch her neck.

"Hey! He's back!" exclaimed Michael as he pointed at a now human form Kiozi, but he feel silent as Kiozi's grip on the scythe grew.

"Do not mock me Hathor," Kiozi spoke in a serious tone, "I will not hesitate to let you join the others who saw the crowsbane's blade as their last…" Several of the Sky grunts were growing nervous at Kiozi's tone, backing away a bit from their leader. Hathor let off a soft growl, seeing her minions cowardly backing away from her and not wishing to face death from Kiozi.

"You lowly cowards," muttered Hathor.

Having enough of the stand still, Beka wanted to put an end to this. "Kiozi," said Beka, as she slowly approached him, "Please let her go." Kiozi looked over to her.

"My lady," Kiozi spoke, "I can not show compassion to a woman who is threatening your life."

"You should listen to him Emerald," smirked Hathor, "Show compassion and you are just showing your own weakness." Hathor and the others saw a faint glow beginning to overcome Beka's body, causing Beka to show her gentle hazel eyes were now narrowed and glistening in a deep emerald green hue. Hathor and her other members gaped in shock at the sight of the Guardian of the Sky as Kiozi quickly released his grip from Hathor.

"Depends on who you're showing compassion towards…" spoke Emerald as she flicked her fingers and caused a massive gust of wind to kick up underneath Hathor and her teammates. The blast sent the Sky members out of the forest of Agate, surprising those around Emerald; everyone except Kiozi who just gave a soft nod to what just happened. Kiozi then notice Emerald's aura dying away and Beka beginning to collapse to the ground which caused him to quickly catch her before she fell to the ground.

"My lady, are you alright?" Kiozi asked as he brushed away spilt hair from her face. Rui and the others rushed up to them.

"Is she alright?!" exclaimed Rui, "What happened?!"

"She's fine," spoke Kiozi, still holding her. Eagun was in utter shock at what had happened.

"By Ho-oh's grace, why was she glowing like that?! Could it be-?!" Eagun's words were cut short when Beka began to stir and fluttered her eyes open; now having returned into their hazel hue.

"Kiozi?" Beka asked as she saw him, "What happened?"

"You collapsed my lady," he spoke as he helped her up, "Emerald has reverted back into your form."

"What?" asked Beka confused but then bit her lip, "I see."

"This is incredible," muttered Eagun to himself, "Is this child perhaps the fabled-?" His sentence was cut off again when he gazed over to the destroyed Time Flute. A soft sigh was heard as Eagun went to knelt down and pick up the pieces of the Time Flute in his wrinkled hands. His mind quickly slipped to other manners. "How was she able to find a Time Flute?" asked Eagun to himself, "What other artifacts does this Team Sky have that could change everything?"

"Grandfather," spoke Rui softly as she helped him up, "We must figure out how this Team Sky was able to get a hold of one." She then turned to Beka. "Do you by chance know how they could have gotten one Beka? You know of their group right?"

"I do," Beka spoke sheeply, "but I'm all for guesses on how they could have found a Time Flute."

"Team Sky has pretty honed bandits and thieves within the organization," Kiozi commented as he tugged at his tight scarf, "My guess is that they were able to find an archeological site and stole one from there, or even lower, from a museum."

"But Time Flutes can only be found in Orre right?" asked Michael. Eagun nodded.

"Correct, since people who lived here were able to contact with Celebi by the flutes and only Agate was to hold these instruments. There have always been restrictions that these flutes remain within the Orre region, except for the few that rest within regional museums."

"It's no doubt that Team Sky could have gotten a hold of a Time Flute from a museum," spoke Kiozi as he glanced over the Time Flute fragments in Eagun's hand, "Just be thankful she didn't play a single note on it less another Legendary became in danger to them."

"Indeed," spoke Eagun, "It is a shame that this Flute is destroyed, but I guess we can remelt and remold another Flute out of this one. It won't be the same, mind you, but I'm sure it'll be a welcoming site to behold for travelers interested in this artifact." Beka then notice Eagun had the mysterious hourglass bell on his belt.

"I didn't realize you had that bell on you Eagun," commented Beka as Eagun looked down.

"Huh?!" asked Eagun as he picked up the bell in his hands, "How on Earth did this get on my belt?! I don't remember putting it on there." Just then, another gasp escaped his lips as the Jade Bell began to glow in a mysterious green aura and lift up out of his hands. The group was flabbergasted, except Kiozi, as the Bell began to hover over the Relic Stone and began chiming a hallow noise from it. As it played, pulses of green light beat from the stone and pulsated throughout the forest. "What on Earth is going on?!" asked Eagun as the group seem to grow blinded by the heavy pulses of light. Beka covered her eyes as the lights grew brighter, but then a noise caused her to lower them.

"What is-?" asked Beka, as she was now standing within a barren landscape with wicked clouds covering the sky. A massive explosion from nearby caused Beka to turn and see a blast of golden light hit against a rock formation and crumble to the impact. A wicked laugh followed as a deranged looking dragon was fleeing from a feathery dragon that pursued it, but it soon revealed to be two women in dragon battling attire that was really before the trainer's eyes. "What's going on?" asked Beka to herself as she saw the two females fighting it out. One cladded in majestic green feathers and golden armor as the other worn ragged black scales and a rather revealing dark green outfit pitted their weapons in stalemates as they fought.

"Just give up this foolish battle my other!" the black cladded woman spoke as she swung out her eight pointed sword at the green warrior, "If you kill me, you'll only be killing yourself! We are connected for all eternity!"

"If that is the only way to finally stop you from consuming the world in darkness, then I shall give my life for all the eternities we are to be reborn and bonded!" the green warrior spoke as she blocked the swing with an emerald club and bo-staff and then went to grab something around her neck; glinting in a gold light.

"What is this?!" snarled the dark woman as the other warrior began to chant something in an ancient tongue that caused the illusion of an Arceus to appear by her side and consumed the both of them in a white light.

"Arceus!" yelled Beka as she reached out to the battle, but she too was overcome by the white light and it sent her tipping backwards, "AH!" Beka felt something catch her before she pelted once more in the ground. She looked up and with now focused eyes, saw it was Kiozi yet again coming to her aid.

"Two faints in one day, don't over do it Emerald," Kiozi spoke with a soft chuckle as he effortlessly lifted her up again, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," said Beka, holding her head, "I just had a really weird vision just now." Kiozi gently patted her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I know _he _meant for you to see that vision from the ripples of time," Kiozi spoke, "but don't stress over it much until we get a move on." Beka was about to ask Kiozi what she meant until she notice the others shaking their heads to the flash of light.

"Are you all alright?" asked Beka.

"That was incredible!" exclaimed Eagun, "A vision of Agate's past! What a marvelous vision the Relic Stone and the bell has shown us!"

"It was amazing!" exclaimed Rui, a bit excited as Michael nodded in agreement. Beka stood a bit dumbfounded at their responses. They all saw a different vision than her own, showing an ancient Agate Village in a flourishing era while she witnessed a strange battle between two warriors in a dying world. Kiozi touched her shoulder again, causing her to turn and face him.

"My lady, it's time that our real journey has begun," Kiozi spoke and began to lead her out of the forest. Beka seem a bit resistant to follow him.

"But what about Michael? Brendan and May? Rui and Mr. Eagun? The Jade Bell?" she asked him.

"He will be alright getting back to the laboratory," Kiozi spoke, "You're companions will need to stay at the laboratory until Ruby and Sapphire are truly needed. The others will be safe here in Agate and keep watch over this forest and the Relic Stone and as for the Jade Bell, it is now in Arceus' hands." This was confirmed true as, while Beka and Kiozi were leaving, Eagun had let out another gasp to see the Jade Bell had vanished from its spot above the Relic Stone.

"Where are we going Kiozi?" asked Beka, turning away from the commotion.

"We must keep a move on," spoke Kiozi as they cleared out of the forest, "I suggest hiding out within Phaenc City so we may back up supplies and have a way to earning a bit of money, the tournaments there should be a good start on earning some much needed money."

"Alright," spoke Beka, "So then, you'll be following with me more often now?"

"Of course, I am your Guardian," spoke Kiozi, a faint smile seeming to forming under the scarf, "but to make sure I don't catch unwanted eyes, I'll be within your shadow mostly until I feel the time has come to stay out more often in my human form." Beka gave a soft nod as Kiozi led her out toward the exit of Agate, unaware that a boy, about fifteen years of age, was watching them closely as they left.

"That was insane what that girl did back there in that forest," spoke the boy, "but I gotta let the leader know about this weird team showing up here in Agate." With that, he kicked his study shoes to reveal a pair of roller blades hiding within the heels of the shoe and took off to some unknown destination. Hours and miles later, the boy frantically stumbled into a condemned building, where he was greeted by loud gruffs and mutters of older guys in ripped up clothing that fitted the group as a bunch of brawlers. Wiping his messy blond hair and sweaty bandana cap, the boy asked: "Is our leader here?"

"In da back," muttered a rather muscular guy as he widdled away on a piece of wood. The boy rushed into the back and entered into a dimly lit room; nearly tripping over a plank that stuck out like a thorn in a sore thumb. The boy caught himself on a ragged curtain and let off a soft yelp as a dark growl and a pair of glowing yellow eyes derived from the darkness.

"What is it this time Peio?" muttered a rough, feminine voice that sounded groggy from an afternoon nap in the darkened room. A faint scratching noise and soft purring derived from the darkened room as the boy named Peio spoke.

"I just witnessed something very interesting in Agate!" he spoke, "There was a glowing girl and some bandits in green lurking around that town and-"

"Bandits in green eh?" the voice asked as Peio saw a female silhouette arise from the darkness. A faint popping of stretched muscles could be heard as well as the shadowed figure appeared to put on something extremely large over her form, "Looks like some thugs are messing around on my Orre turf. Time to pay these clowns a visit."

"Are you really going to Agate?!" asked Peio excitedly, "Shall I get the others?!"

"No," the woman answered sternly, causing a crestfallen Peio, "You guys will only get in the way this time. Marik and I are going at this alone while you guys watch the hideout; got it?"

"Y-Yes 'um," Peio spoke timidly as his leader walked passed him. A pat on his head reassured him somewhat.

"Keep up the good work kid," the woman spoke before she and her beastly companion left the darkened room, "By the way, tell Cream Puff to get me some dinner done when I come back; m'kay?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

With the Jade Bell hovering in his hands, Arceus gazed at the ancient bell with a smile on his human face. "Another treasure for safe keeping until Jade awakens," he spoke as he allowed the hourglass bell to rest in a space-time void with the other Bells of Johto. He then opened his hand to allow a glass-like sphere to materialize in his palm and gazed in it to see a vision of Beka and Kiozi leaving Agate Village. "Now Beka and the Guardian are travelling to another city in this desert region of Orre; soon to be met with our Chosen of Lightning…" His voice then grew serious with a newly formed displeased frown, "…and soon, the awakening of the Dark One will occur. May I pray my holy shield will protect dearest Beka…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, adventures in Phaenc City lead up a Pokemon tournament that will be the gateway into opening up the battles between Chosens and the awakening of the Dark One…


End file.
